Icicle Inn
by Simakai
Summary: Kadaj, toujours à la recherche de sa kaa san, débarque à Icicle Inn, où il rencontre Kokoro, réceptionniste à l'auberge...
1. Chapter 1

Et c'est le début d'une nouvelle longue fic pour Simakai! Haha!

Cette fois, je me suis plus qu'inspirée d'un délire fait sur MSN avec Marie-chan. Elle jouait Kokoro, et moi je faisais Kadaj et Jostein. Nous avons eu beaucoup de plaisir à délirer ainsi, et en voyant à quel point c'était bien construit et tout et tout, j'ai absolument voulu en faire une fic.

Donc, pour ceux qui ne vont pas sur la Terre Promise (mon forum), je vous présente deux OC: Kokoro et Jostein.

Kokoro est le chef d'une bande de rebelles anti Shin-Ra: les Loups Errants. Cependant, il a un emploi à l'auberge d'Icicle Inn pour que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Sa mère, Malik, ne se souvient pas de lui, parce qu'on lui a enlevé son enfant trop jeune, mais malgré cela, il tient beaucoup à elle. Il a subi diverses expériences qui l'ont rendu plus résistant à la maladie, au froid et à la magie.

Jostein est un SOLDIER 2nd class. Il réside à l'auberge d'Icicle Inn puisqu'il est de garnison au village et doit surveiller les alentours du Cratère. Il travaille pour la Shin-Ra, mais comme il vient de Corel, il ne porte pas trop la Compagnie dans son coeur (j'ai fait une autre fic là-dessus, pour ceux que ça intéresse). Il a une relation amoureuse avec Malik. Son meilleur ami est Kael, le frère de Kokoro, un SOLDIER 1st class.

Jostein et Kokorose détestent royalement. Depuis le premier regard. Enfin, vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres, puisqu'il n'apparaît pas encore.

Je vous laisse le plaisir de lire! À plus!

* * *

Je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose cette soirée-là. Les amateurs de snowboard étaient repartis la semaine passée, il n'y avait donc pas vraiment de raison valable pour que quelqu'un vienne se geler le derrière à Icicle Inn. Il n'y avait que Jostein, mon beau-père, dans l'auberge, et quelques SOLDIER de garnison au village. J'essayais donc de m'occuper en lisant un bouquin, et je laissais mon esprit vagabonder librement en direction de ma chère Alexia, partie régler pour moi quelques détails avec Emily, mon bras droit. À Nibelheim. Alexia… Emily… les Loups Errants… la Shin-Ra… 

Je sursautai vivement en sentant un courant d'air froid. J'étais si bien perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas entendu la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrir. Je relevai la tête, prêt à accueillir le client…

-KADAJ!

OoOoO

Il faisait froid… vraiment froid! Je frissonnais, ce n'était pas très drôle. Et en plus, il neigeait. Il y avait ces choses blanches et molles qui tombaient du ciel. Toujours plus de flocons mous, et moi j'avais froid à force de marcher. J'étais trempé, malgré le cuir de mes vêtements. Froid, vraiment froid…

Alors quand j'ai vu le village, j'ai été heureux. J'étais enfin à Icicle Inn. Plus qu'une étape et je serais enfin au Cratère du Nord.

Il y avait cette cabane qui semblait chaude et accueillante… et très grande. J'ai décidé d'y entrer. J'avais trop froid. On pourrait sûrement m'héberger, là-bas… Il y avait des affiches colorées, c'était trop invitant. Une auberge?

-KADAJ!

Je me suis approché de celui qui m'avait appelé, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs remontés en queue de cheval, et des vêtements tout noirs…

-On se connaît?

-Eeeh… en fait, nous nous sommes rencontrés une seule fois...

OoOoO

Toujours aussi surprenant, ce Kadaj… je ne m'étonnai pas du fait qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Il avait toujours l'air aussi insouciant. Il haussa les épaules, puis il regarda autour en tournant sur lui-même.

- Alors... c'est une auberge, c'est ça?

Quel garçon curieux! Je refermai mon livre et me levai pour lui répondre, enfin, lui expliquer.

-Oui. On peut commander des repas et dormir pour la nuit ou plusieurs nuits dans une chambre.

-Je vois... je peux vraiment faire ça? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Oui, mais il faut payer pour avoir droit au repas et à la chambre.

Je sentais qu'il fallait que je le précise.

- Payer? répondit-il. Et... c'est cher?

-Hum, ça dépend de ce que tu veux. Les prix varient. Pour une nuit dans l'auberge, c'est 100 gils.

- Et si je n'ai pas de Gils, je fais quoi?

Je clignai des yeux, même si, au fond, je m'y attendais. Pas de Gils… comment faisait-il pour vivre? Ça me dépassait. Mais bon, il fallait bien que je fasse mon travail, même si je ne voulais absolument pas le fâcher ou le brusquer…

-Tu ne peux pas dormir dans l'auberge, dans ce cas-là.

Il parut simplement embarrassé. Tant mieux pour moi, me suis-je dis.

-Mais... il fait froid dehors... murmura-t-il d'une voix presque pitoyable.

-Hmm... Je peux te payer ta chambre pour cette fois.

Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser crever d'hypothermie! Et puis… je sentais qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus que de chaleur. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien… il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu…

OoOoO

Une chambre? Une chambre juste pour moi? C'était vraiment un très beau cadeau. Je l'ai remercié, et il m'a remis une clé. Elle brillait doucement entre mes mains.

-Chambre 3...J'imagine que tu as sûrement faim...?

Et il m'offrait à manger, en plus! C'était vraiment trop…

-Pas tellement, non...

-D'accord...

Il pointa un escalier. Ça montait…

-Tu n'as qu'à monter l'escalier, c'est la deuxième porte à ta gauche. Il y a le numéro trois d'inscrit sur la porte.

-Trois?

Je le vis cligner des yeux. Il avait l'air surpris. En fait, depuis que j'étais entré, il avait toujours cet air surpris, un peu amusé. Je l'amusais? Mais lui aussi m'amusait bien. Pour un humain, il était bien. J'apprenais.

-Je vais te montrer, me dit-il. Suis-moi.

Je le suivis, mais je pensais à cet autre trois. Mes frères.

-Trois... nous étions trois... murmurai-je.

OoOoO

-Voilà. C'est là.

Il pointa la porte.

-Alors ça, c'est trois?

Mais il fallait vraiment tout lui expliquer, à lui! Je me résignai et je posai mon doigt sur le chiffre en métal cloué sur la porte.

-Ça, c'est trois.

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, en plus, le pauvre…

-... si tu le dis...

-Tu connais tes chiffres et tes nombres, non?

-Dans ma tête, oui, mais...

-Mais…?

-Je ne reconnais pas les choses que je vois, alors...

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Ce qu'il était étrange! Il avait un petit air halluciné, rêveur, ailleurs, un sourire léger constamment accroché aux lèvres… un sourire innocent… même si je savais qu'il n'était pas si innocent. Il fallait que je l'aide, il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans l'ignorance!

-Eeeh... si tu as des questions.. tu as juste à me les poser, je vais te répondre.

-D'accord, à mesure que je verrai les choses...

-Bien… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à l'étage inférieur pour un bon cinq heures encore.

-D'accord!

Il avait l'air si content de mon aide…

OoOoO

Ce qu'il était gentil, celui-là… pas comme les autres stupides humains qui me traitaient d'idiot. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le monde est un mystère pour moi! Comment voulez-vous tout savoir sur la vie quand on a passé la majeure partie de son existence dans un tube à Mako?

Il me laissa devant la chambre. J'avais la clé, et il y avait… la serrure. OK. On m'avait déjà expliqué ça, une fois. La clé dans la serrure, puis on tourne. J'essayai. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois, plus fort. La clé n'entrait même pas au complet… bon tant pis.

-Euh... il y a un problème...

Il arrêta de marcher puis il revint vers moi. Il avait l'air de se retenir de rire… ah, je déteste quand les humains rient de moi… ça me donne envie de me moquer d'eux, moi aussi.

-Tu sais te servir d'une clé? me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas aussi idiot... Mais ce n'est pas la BONNE clé.

Il rougit un peu. C'est drôle, ces afflux de sang dans ces corps chauds…

-…Nani? Je me serais trompé…?

-Pas grave.

Il me prit la clé des mains et la regarda, sûrement pour analyser son erreur. Mais ma chambre, à moi? Il ne pensait pas à ça? Je devais encore me débrouiller par moi-même… J'ai donné un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Elle s'est ouverte aussitôt, et elle est tombée par terre. Ça c'était vraiment drôle, et c'était surtout drôle de voir l'homme sursauter.

-Eeh... faut pas faire ça...! s'exclama-t-il.

-Mais si la clé ne marche pas…

J'ai haussé les épaules et je suis entré dans la chambre, en marchant sur la porte. Ce que c'était joli… des rideaux à la fenêtre! Bleus! Et les murs jaunes, avec des cadres… des meubles en bois, c'était beau, c'était presque parfait! Je riais de voir ça, j'étais heureux…

L'homme aux cheveux noirs était penché sur la porte, comme s'il l'inspectait. Il touchait le bois fracassé et il marmonnait des choses que je ne comprenais pas sur des gonds et un patron qui ne devait pas en entendre parler. Finalement, il se redressa.

-C'est grand, ici, lui fis-je remarquer.

Il me répondit en essayant de replacer quelques morceaux de la porte.

-Hmm… C'est possible.

Il ne faisait pas tellement attention, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je me contentai de m'asseoir sur le matelas… c'était mou…

-Wah, il y a même un lit...

-Bien sûr... Il y a même une salle de bain dans la chambre...

Il cligna des yeux et se redressa, puis il alla ouvrir une porte. Je me précipitai pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Alors, c'était une salle de bain? Impressionnant…

OoOoO

Je savais déjà qu'il était étrange, mais de là à être émerveillé devant une salle de bain! Il n'a pas dû avoir une vie très facile, le pauvre…

-C'est vraiment cool, ici…

Il regarda le miroir pendant un moment, fasciné, puis tapant doucement avec son doigt, mais… de plus en plus fort… c'était amusant de la regarder, mais…

-Juste une chose, lui dis-je en souriant. Évite de casser quoi que ce soit. Si tu casses quelque chose, tu devras payer pour.

-Je ne peux pas payer, je n'ai pas d'argent, me répondit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Je sais. Mais étant donné que je paye pour toi... évite de casser quelque chose quand même, d'accord?

-Tu devrais payer pour ce que je casse?

-Oui.

-Je vais... faire attention, dans ce cas...

Il pouvait avoir l'air si gentil…

-Merci. Tu n'as besoin de rien?

Il sortit de la salle de bain en courant à moitié pour me montrer l'écran de télévision. Oh non…

-C'est quoi ce grand truc en plastique?

Bon, je le savais. J'allais devoir tout lui expliquer. Je l'aimais bien, mais là, ça devenait vraiment… tant pis. J'avais dit que je lui expliquerais. Je pris la télécommande et j'allumai l'écran, puis je la lui tendis.

-C'est une télévision, expliquai-je. Tu peux regarder… n'importe quoi avec ça... Bien... presque n'importe quoi...

Il ne prit pas la télécommande, mais il alla coller son nez contre l'écran, comme un enfant, et il se mit à taper l'écran du bout du doigt.

-C'est bizarre, déclara-t-il, c'est des choses qui bougent en boîte.

-Ne regarde pas trop près, ça pourrait t'abîmer les yeux. Avec la télécommande... tu changes les images dans la télévision.

-Si ce ne sont que des images, c'est que ça n'est pas réel...

Il recula, l'air désintéressé. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir sa logique… j'essayai quelque chose en mettant la chaîne des nouvelles.

-Ça, c'est réel. C'est ce qui ce passe dans le monde en ce moment.

-Non, affirma-t-il, ça ne peut pas être réel...

-C'est une reproduction de la réalité, ajustai-je.

J'abandonnai et je fermai la télévision. Si ça ne l'intéressait pas, tant pis…

-Ça doit être mauvais, souffla-t-il.

-Pas vraiment… Pourquoi ça devrait être mauvais?

Il m'intriguait tellement avec ses réponses saugrenues!

-Le monde... tout ça est mauvais.

-Le monde n'est pas nécessairement mauvais, lui répondis-je. Ça dépend des gens… certains sont mauvais… d'autres sont bons.

-Le monde est pire que tu peux le croire.

Je détournai le regard. Pourquoi répondait-il avec autant de facilité et de légèreté? Il était trop simple, comme s'il ne savait rien mais savait tout à la fois… Je soupirai.

-Je connais assez bien la cruauté de ce monde...

-Ce n'est même pas la cruauté le problème... c'est le principe fondamental, m'expliqua-t-il. Le monde repose sur des choses pires que tout, tu vois?

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Explique-moi ce que tu veux dire par là.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas, tu es trop humain.

-Essaye toujours. Je suis beaucoup moins humain que la plupart de ceux qui nous entourent.

Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas en souriant, les bras en croix. Il se laissa rebondir, puis il répondit :

-C'est sûr, tu sens le loup! Le loup errant…

-Peut-être bien…

-À plein nez.

Je me figeai un peu et je clignai des yeux. Alors il avait deviné? Mais… venant de sa part, ça ne m'inquiétait pas trop. Il n'était pas du genre à dénoncer. D'ailleurs, même s'il travaillait pour la Shin-Ra, il n'avait aucune fidélité pour la Compagnie. Je savais que je ne risquais rien… mais c'était quand même impressionnant d'être démasqué aussi facilement. Il me sourit à nouveau en fermant les yeux. Et… il se mit à rire. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je ris aussi.

-Peut être, un jour, je te raconterai pourquoi… je sens le loup.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Tu me le diras un jour si tu en as envie, mais… rien ne dit que je vais écouter vraiment…

C'était probablement mieux comme ça…

-Bon... Tu as d'autres questions…?

-Des questions?

-… sur ce qui t'entoure en ce moment.

-Pour quoi faire?

-Pour rien. Je vais être en bas.

Je secouai la tête alors qu'il se remettait à rire doucement, et je quittai la chambre en marchant sur la porte. Décidément, il fallait que je la répare au plus tôt… autant pour cacher Kadaj que pour que mon patron ne me vire pas… je me tournai une dernière fois, et je vis qu'il jouait à allumer et éteindre la lampe de chevet. Je secouai la tête. Un enfant, ce n'était qu'un enfant…


	2. Chapter 2

2e chapitre, plus court, parce que je sépare selon les "time skip".

Pas grand chose à ajouter. Enjoy!

* * *

Une demi-heure après avoir quitté Kadaj, je décidai de revenir à sa chambre. Il fallait bien que je répare cette porte! En plus, il n'y avait rien à faire à la réception. J'apportai donc un coffre à outils et j'allai à sa chambre.

Il était encore en train de jouer à allumer et éteindre la lampe. Mes épaules tombèrent. Il ne s'était toujours pas lassé de cette foutuelampe?

-Kadaj! C'est moi…! Je dois réparer la porte…

-D'accord!

Je déposai mes outils par terre, puis je m'agenouillai près de la porte aux gonds fracassés. Kadaj s'approcha de moi à quatre pattes et pointa les outils, l'air curieux.

-C'est quoi ces machins?

Oh non, il allait encore recommencer…

OoOoO

Le gentil monsieur commença à m'expliquer, et j'essayais de retenir ce qu'il me disait.

-Hmm…? Ah… ce sont des outils... ça sert à réparer des choses... comme les portes brisées.

Je pris un truc allongé avec le bout plat, puis je m'assis par terre pour mieux le voir.

-On dirait des armes… C'est marrant!

L'homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de me sourire, puis il prit un « outil » qui avait l'air lourd et avec lequel il commença à taper sur de petits bouts de métal pointus.

J'observais l'outil que j'avais en main. Je tapais un peu sur le plancher. Ça avait l'air solide… j'étudiais sa forme et sa composition en me demandant combien de personnes je pourrais tuer avec. Ça n'avait pas l'air aussi efficace que mon souba, mais c'était drôle…

OoOoO

Bon, où j'en avais terminé avec le marteau… où était donc ce tournevis? Je tournai un peu la tête, et je vis que c'était Kadaj qui l'avait pris et qui le regardait d'un air louche.

-Dis, tu me passes le tournevis que tu as dans la main?

Il me donna l'instrument, et avant même que j'aie le dos tourné, il saisit une scie. Son sourire eut une tournure sadique que je n'appréciais pas vraiment…

-Eh... c'est dangereux, ça... je te conseille de... la remettre à sa place...

Il passa son doigt sur la scie, mais il ne se coupa pas. Il avait pourtant l'air de bien appuyer… je secouai la tête et je tâchai de visser les nouveaux gonds.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment dangereux, dit-il, presque déçu.

-Les scies plus aiguisées le sont.

-Mais tu ne couperas pas vraiment avec ça, c'est mauvais…

J'achevai avec le tournevis et je me levai pour mieux admirer mon ouvrage. Au même moment, je vis quelque chose passer juste à côté de moi, à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage, pour mieux se planter dans le sol, en vibrant. La scie. Kadaj avait lancé la scie… je frissonnai, puis j'allai l'arracher du sol alors qu'il s'intéressait au marteau. Ça devenait un cauchemar!

-Tiens, et c'est quoi, ça? C'est lourd…

Je déplaçai un peu la table de chevet. Et voilà, on ne voyait plus la marque de la scie dans le sol. Ni vu ni connu. Je retournai m'occuper de Kadaj avant qu'il fasse une nouvelle connerie.

-C'est un marteau, l'informai-je en lui enlevant des mains. Ça sert à clouer, comme j'ai fait pour la porte.

-Clouer?

-Oui, planter un clou, répondis-je en soupirant et en prenant un clou dans ma poche. Bon, je vais te montrer.

Il me regardait très attentivement, si bien que c'était presque gênant. Mais bon, c'était mieux que de passer à quelques centimètres d'être décapité par une scie… je savais qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès mais ce n'était vraiment pas rassurant…

Je plaçai le clou contre un mur de bois et je tapai deux coups assez doux avec le marteau pour qu'il tienne.

-Après, expliquai-je, on frappe encore le clou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfoncé dans le mur.

-Mais ça sert à quoi de clouer?

Il tapa sur le clou avec son poing. Il était totalement renfoncé dans le mur. J'écarquillai légèrement les yeux. Alors il était aussi fort? Il n'en avait vraiment pas l'air…

-Pas besoin de marteau, non?

Je ris doucement, nerveusement.

-Pour les simples mortels, frapper comme ça lui ferait mal. Pour les simples mortels... la scie coupe.

Je repris la scie et je passai mon pouce sur les dents. Une légère douleur, le sang apparut, quelques gouttes rouges coulèrent par terre. Je lui montrai la blessure.

-Tu vois?

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas mortel? Hihi, t'es drôle…

La coupure guérit rapidement, merci à mes années de souffrance dans le laboratoire de ma grand-mère. J'essuyai le reste du sang sur mon pantalon (heureusement, le rouge ne paraîtrait pas sur le noir du tissu).

-Tu n'es pas comme eux… tu n'es pas exactement comme moi, lui dis-je.

Il tourna sur lui-même, les bras en l'air, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

-C'est déjà bien que tu t'en rendes compte! Moi, c'est ma kaa-san qui me l'a dit.

-Tu la cherches toujours, ta kaa-san?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je viens dans un trou perdu comme Icicle Inn? Ce n'est pas pour le paysage…

-J'imagine…

OoOoO

Il rassembla les « outils » et les remit dans le coffret en métal après avoir replacé la porte. Il était doué, la porte fonctionnait très bien, maintenant! Je jouais à l'ouvrir, la fermer, la rouvrir, la refermer…

-Depuis quelque temps, le Cratère du Nord se fait surveiller… par la Shin-Ra, dit-il.

-La Shin-Ra? Oh, le shachou veut bien m'aider, on dirait, ricanai-je.

-Je crois… qu'ils surveillaient ce Cratère avant même qu'ils te connaissent… Je serai en bas.

Il retint la porte alors que j'allais encore la refermer et sortit de ma chambre, puis referma nettement la porte. Il ne voulait plus que je joue avec? Bon, tant pis… je retournai m'allonger sur le lit pour jouer à nouveau avec la lampe. Lumière, obscurité…

-Avant? Hm...


	3. Chapter 3

Trois chapitres le même jour! Je dois être en forme... Faut dire que c'est la fin de semaine, alors...

* * *

Après deux heures de semi-travail (il n'y avait pas de nouveaux clients et je me suis contenté de faire un brin de ménage), je suis retourné voir Kadaj. Ma journée de travail était terminée, mais je tenais à vérifier si tout allait bien. Avec lui, qui sait…

Je cognai à la porte, deux fois, assez doucement. Jostein occupait la chambre d'en face, après tout…

-C'est encore moi…

-Hm?

J'ouvris la porte et je restai sur le seuil… et…

MAIS QUAND ALLAIT-IL SE LASSER DE CETTE FOUTUE LAMPE?

-Je quitte l'auberge… j'ai fini ma journée. Je vais revenir demain. Je venais m'assurer que tu n'avais besoin de rien.

-Non, répondit-il, je ne crois pas. Il y a de l'eau?

-Oui, dans le robinet, dans les toilettes.

-D'accord. Et… il y aurait du Mako, pas loin?

Je clignai des yeux. Il avait des questions saugrenues, celui-là…

-Du Mako? Euh… non… je ne crois pas.

Il prit un air mignon, comme un petit chat. Comme s'il essayait de m'amadouer.

-Pas de Mako?

-Pas de Mako, répondis-je en secouant la tête. Mais… peut-être et je dis bien peut-être qu'il y en aurait au Cratère. Je n'en suis pas certain.

-Il y a du lifestream… mais ça, ce n'est pas très utile pour moi.

-Donc… y'a pas de Mako.

-Tant pis… je vais m'en passer…

Il se roula en boule sur le lit. Il faisait un peu pitié, comme s'il était en manque… en manque de Mako? J'ai déjà entendu parler de SOLDIER qui abusaient de cette substance et qui en devenaient dépendants… c'était peut-être son cas à lui aussi…

-T'en faut-il absolument?

-Non… mais je me sens mieux quand j'en ai.

-D'accord… hm… on se revoit demain, donc…

OoOoO

Je me levai et j'allai à la fenêtre. Mako… pas de Mako… dommage. L'homme aux cheveux noirs me regarda étrangement. Il faut dire que je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié… et il y avait cette question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que le soleil avait disparu derrière les collines…

-Hé… pourquoi il y a la lune, dehors?

Il sembla hésiter. Ça voulait dire que c'était une bonne question, non?

-Parce que c'est la nuit…

-Mais… pourquoi est-elle là?

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Alors, lui non plus ne savait pas? Non, il ouvrait la bouche, il aspirait de l'air, il allait répondre.

-Pour veiller sur nous, j'imagine.

-C'est comme votre kaa-san?

-Hm… hai. On peut dire que la lune est la mère de l'humanité...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-haut, dans ce cas?

Il se rapprocha. J'étais content, sa voix était douce et agréable, avec des réponses à mes questions…

-C'est la meilleure place pour nous voir, je crois. Elle… veille sur nos rêves…

-C'est pas juste, vous savez où est votre kaa-san, vous…

Je refermai brutalement les rideaux. Pourquoi pouvaient-ils la voir rien qu'en levant les yeux, alors que moi, que nous… nous étions condamnés à chercher? Pourquoi?

OoOoO

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis sûr que tu vas la retrouver, ta kaa-san.

Toi, au moins, elle va te reconnaître, ta kaa-san! Alors que la mienne, elle m'a complètement oublié! Kael, Kael, il n'y a plus que Kael dans son monde de mère! Et moi, alors? Je ne suis rien! Kadaj, Jenova te reconnaîtra, mais Malik… elle aime plus cet idiot de Jostein que moi!

-Évidemment que je vais la retrouver… mais… pour retourner de là d'où elle vient… c'est moins facile à voir que votre lune.

Jenova… elle venait des étoiles, non? Du moins, c'est ce que mes espions infiltrés à la Shin-Ra ont découvert en fouillant dans les archives du professeur Gast. Une créature venue de l'espace…

-Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver un moyen.

-Les étoiles lointaines, murmura le jeune homme, rêveur.

-Bonne nuit, Kadaj.

Je retournai vers la porte. Kadaj se tourna à nouveau vers moi, l'air un peu surpris.

-Hm? Tu t'en vas?

-Mais oui, j'ai fini ma journée. Je ne vis pas à l'auberge!

-Tu as une maison, avec des chambres et des cuisines et tout et tout?

-En fait… je n'ai pas personnellement une maison… mais une amie à moi m'héberge.

-Une amie?

Encore… toujours des questions…

-C'est quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance jusqu'à laisser ta vie entre ses mains, expliquai-je.

-Ça doit être rare, ça, non?

-Ça, c'est ma définition d'un ami. C'est différent pour certaines personnes.

-Hm, d'accord… pour moi, je n'ai pas d'amis, j'ai des frères. Des frères de sang.

-J'ai un frère, moi aussi… mais je ne lui fais pas confiance… toutefois… toutefois… c'est le seul qui aurait le droit de me tuer, si cela devait arriver…

Kael… SOLDIER Kael… mon cher Kael…

-Et pourquoi devrais-tu mourir, hm?

-Parce que tout doit mourir un jour ou l'autre, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Kadaj avait l'air un peu agacé, comme si mes réponses ne lui plaisaient pas.

-Et pourquoi tu voudrais que ton frère te tue?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il me tue maintenant… seulement… lorsque le moment sera venu… lorsque mon temps dans ce monde sera fini… si mon destin est que je dois me faire tuer… je veux que ce soit mon frère qui le fasse.

-C'est stupide.

J'adore sa manière de raisonner, à ce gamin…

-Je sais, mais je suis comme ça.

-T'es stupide, alors.

-Sûrement.

Vraiment, j'adore sa façon de penser… tout est si simple pour lui… Se contenter de répondre ça et de hausser les épaules…

-Mais pourquoi tu ne dors pas ici? demanda-t-il.

-Car je ne dors que très tard dans la nuit et que j'ai quelques trucs à régler... que je ne peux pas faire ici.

-C'est bizarre... ça doit être parce que tu es stupide.

Décidément, même si ça doit être étrange, j'aimerais bien faire un tour dans son esprit…

-Si tu le dis, répondis-je en riant doucement.

-Pourquoi ris-tu?

-Parce que je te trouve amusant.

-Mais je ne suis pas là pour être amusant!

-Je sais, je sais… excuse-moi. Désolé d'avoir ri. J'ai ta permission de quitter, maintenant?

Il eut un petit air surpris.

-Ma permission? Tu dois avoir ma permission pour ça?

-Pas vraiment, mais depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtes pas de poser question sur question comme si tu voulais que je ne parte pas.

-Mais je ne comprends pas les choses…

Petite voix pathétique…

-Je ne te blâme pas pour ça, mais il se fait tard et même toi, tu as besoin de sommeil.

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis sûr.

Il fit un léger sourire et pencha sa tête de côté, comme un air de défi.

-On verra!

-On se revoit demain, Kadaj, d'accord?

-Demain.

-Oyasumi.

Juste avant de quitter la chambre, je le vis se jeter sur le lit… et recommencer à jouer à allumer et éteindre la lampe. S'il se contentait de jouer avec la lumière, ça n'irait pas trop mal…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre assez long, j'aurais voulu le diviser, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Mais bon, je suis sûre que vous allez quand même aimer. J'ai donné un peu plus de place à la narration de Kadaj, je trouvais qu'on trouvait plus de Kokoro dans les chapitres précédents et j'ai voulu équilibrer les choses.

* * *

Je revins à l'auberge le lendemain matin, en bâillant. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, en partie parce que Kadaj m'avait retenu la veille et aussi à cause des nouvelles que j'avais reçues de la part d'Alexia. Elle m'avait écrit, Émily allait bien, mais un autre membre nous avait abandonnés. Il faudrait le surveiller pour s'assurer qu'il ne nous trahirait pas… travail délicat. Enfin, j'avais tout réglé, mais je manquais de sommeil…

J'accrochai mon manteau et j'allais me diriger vers les escaliers, quand je remarquai quelque chose au bord du foyer… quelque chose comme…

-Nani?

Kadaj, endormi, en boule, comme un enfant. Je m'approchai de lui et je haussai les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Il ne pouvait pas rester dans sa chambre?

-Ne… Kadaj… chuchotai-je.

-Hm… kaa-san? marmonna-t-il.

-… Iie…

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller… je soupirai et je haussai la voix.

-Ne, Kadaj… réveille-toi!

-Meh?

Il ouvrit un oeil, puis le referma. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et j'approchai ma main pour le secouer un peu.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour dormir, tu sais?

Au moment où j'allais le toucher, avant même que je comprenne ce qui se passait, il sortit son étrange sabre de son fourreau et le mit juste sous ma gorge. Les deux lames parallèles ne me touchaient pas, mais ce n'était que d'un cheveu. Je savais que j'aurais dû rester debout… je restai pourtant ainsi, sans reculer, sans bouger, juste pour dire :

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé comme ça…

Il sembla enfin me remarquer vraiment, et il remit son arme dans son fourreau d'un geste fluide. Je pouvais enfin déglutir…

-Ah, c'est toi, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Hm, oui, c'est moi.

Je me relevai. Mieux valait ne pas courir de risque…

-Que fais-tu à côté du foyer?

-Le feu, répondit-il simplement.

Je n'étais pas trop sûr de comprendre, là…

-Huh? Il faisait froid dans ta chambre?

-Non… mais là, il y a le feu…

Il se recoucha, dans la même position foetale, les bras serrés autour des genoux. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser là…

-Et…?

-J'aime le feu.

-Je vois…

Il referma les yeux. Non, définitivement, ça n'allait pas! Je soupirai.

-Tu ne peux pas dormir là, Kadaj…

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Car normalement, on ne dort pas là, et si mon patron te voit là… il va penser que j'ai manqué à ma tâche et je risque d'avoir des ennuis.

-Hm... d'accord... chambre trois, c'est ça?

Il se releva à moitié et commença à marcher à quatre pattes, l'air encore tout à fait endormi. C'était presque pitoyable, mais tellement attendrissant… Je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé.

-Tu crois que tu vas parvenir à t'y rendre? lui dis-je alors qu'il commençait son ascension des escaliers, toujours à quatre pattes.

-Meh?

-Si tu as besoin d'aide pour t'y rendre, dis-le moi…

Je le regardai escalader les escaliers… et aller s'adosser contre mur pour se rendormir. Je retins un rire et j'allai le rejoindre. Il s'était vraiment rendormi! Je me penchai pour prendre Kadaj dans mes bras, puis je le soulevai, et j'assurai ma prise avant d'aller le porter dans la chambre trois. Il sembla à nouveau d'éveiller à moitié, et il me regarda comme si j'étais un songe.

-Meh?

Je le déposai doucement dans le lit dont les couvertures n'avaient pas été défaites.

-Chh, tu t'es endormi contre le mur…

-Mais le feu…

-Un petit feu, ça te va?

Il me fixa de ses yeux ne demandant qu'à se refermer. Je pris une chandelle décorative posée sur le bord de la fenêtre, je pris le briquet dans ma poche de pantalon et je l'allumai. Kadaj esquissa un léger sourire, tendit la main vers la flamme et s'endormit avant même de la toucher.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? murmurai-je en sortant de la chambre.

OoOoO

J'ouvris les paupières, la lumière me brûlait un peu les yeux, je me tournai vers la petite flamme que l'homme en noir m'a allumée. Elle s'est éteinte, noyée dans la cire. Dommage. Je décidai de retourner auprès du grand feu, dans la salle commune. Il était encore là, on y avait même ajouté des bûches pour l'alimenter. Les flammes étaient plus hautes… je m'assis, mes genoux entre mes bras. Je regarde.

L'homme en noir est en train de parler à un client. Il le remercie d'avoir passé la nuit à l'auberge, il prend ses Gils, il hoche la tête. Le client s'en va avec ses valises et l'homme en noir referme la porte derrière lui. Puis il vient me rejoindre. Je crois que, pendant tout ce temps, il n'a pas cessé de me regarder du coin de l'oeil…

-Tu as bien dormi?

-J'ai dormi?

-Hm, oui, il me semble. Près du foyer, puis dans la chambre.

Ce qu'il peut être drôle, lui!

-Je dormais vraiment?

-Je crois bien.

-Mais… je ne m'en souviens pas…

-Ah bon…

Comme si moi, je pouvais dormir aussi facilement! Mais pourquoi il n'a pas l'air de me croire? C'est toujours comme ça avec les humains… même si lui n'est pas tout à fait comme les autres…

-Est-ce que tu as faim?

-Pas vraiment.

-D'accord.

Comme si je pouvais ressentir quelque chose d'aussi banal que la faim! Bien sûr, manger est agréable, mais de là à avoir _faim_… je continue de fixer le feu, mais j'entends les pas de l'homme, il s'éloigne, il va vers les cuisines. Lui, il doit avoir faim.

Le feu, le feu… c'est comme dans mes songes. Je vois ce village brûler. Nibelheim. Je le vois brûler, c'est de ma faute s'il brûle. J'ai Masamune à la main, je tue ceux qui s'opposent à moi, en fait, je tue tous ceux que je vois. Et je vais aller rejoindre kaa-san, dans le réacteur, sur la montagne…

Je rêvais souvent ainsi. Pour moi, c'était plus réel que lorsque j'avais les yeux ouverts. C'est pour ça que je ne dors pas, du moins, que je n'ai pas l'impression de dormir.

Je n'aimais pas ces rêves. Ce n'était pas ma vie, et pourtant, c'était tellement réel, tellement tangible…

C'était lui… nii-sama… Sephiroth.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher, malgré tout, d'aimer les flammes, leur danse… leurs motifs délicats… changeants, mouvants… éternel recommencement. Les flammes devraient engloutir le monde, un jour.

OoOoO

Je sirotais le thé que j'avais été chercher aux cuisines en faisant les comptes de l'auberge, quand j'entendis une sonnerie de PHS. C'était celui… de Kadaj. Je secouai la tête. Ça me semblait totalement illogique qu'une personne avec si peu de connaissance des choses de ce monde puisse posséder un objet pareil. Enfin, avec lui, tout est possible… il prit l'appareil et l'ouvrit d'un geste habitué, puis il répondit d'une voix assurée :

-Loz? Tu es avec Yazoo?… Tant mieux. Vous arrivez bientôt?

Il était si différent… il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant perdu. Je me demandais bien à quel point il pouvait être différent en présence de ses frères.

-J'ai passé la nuit dans une auberge… C'était bizarre, je vous raconterai. À bientôt.

Il raccrocha.

-Ils arrivent…

-Tes frères?

Kadaj se tourna vivement vers moi, comme s'il était surpris que j'aie entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Ouais…

-D'accord, fis-je en hochant la tête, sans rien ajouter.

OoOoO

Je me levai et j'allai à une fenêtre. Je grattai la fine pellicule de glace qui s'y était déposée, puis je regardai l'étendue blanche, dehors.

-Il fait froid? demandai-je, un peu inquiet pour mes frères.

-Oui, mais il fait toujours froid, ici…

-Plus ou moins froid qu'hier?

-Hm… moins froid que lorsque tu es arrivé.

-D'accord.

Je décidai d'aller vérifier, et j'ouvris la porte. L'air était froid… sec… mais bon, je n'allais pas mourir pour si peu. Je fis quelques pas dans la neige. L'homme en noir me suivit et referma la porte que j'avais négligé de refermer. Il aurait dû mettre un manteau, lui… enfin, je me penchai et je ramassai un peu de neige. C'était toujours aussi humide et mou… pas trop désagréable…

-C'est froid, ce truc blanc…

-Bien sûr, c'est de la neige. C'est toujours froid.

-De l'eau gelée, c'est ça?

-Oui, mais plus sous forme de petits cristaux.

J'enlevai un de mes gants et je pris directement la neige avec mes doigts. C'était tellement froid! Et pourtant, ça fondait, ça devenait de l'eau, de l'eau très froide… je laissai tomber la neige et je me léchai les doigts, pour les réchauffer. De son côté, l'homme en noir avait fait un amas de neige rond et il le balançait d'une main à l'autre. Soudain, il le lança au loin.

-Comment t'as fait ça?

-…lancer la neige?

-C'était tout compact…

Je remis mon gant de cuir et j'essayai de faire un amas de neige comme le sien, mais ce n'était pas aussi beau, aussi rond. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'expliqua comment il fallait presser la neige en la tournant pour qu'elle prenne la forme d'une sphère. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce mot. Sphère… sphère…

-Sphère… comme la Planète?

-Hm, oui… comme la Planète…

Je m'efforçai de faire donner à ma « boule de neige » la forme d'un rond aussi parfait que celui de la Planète… et je la lançai fortement contre un arbre. Boom! Plus de Planète! C'était amusant, je décidai d'en faire d'autres pour mieux les fracasser.

Boom! Contre le toit de la maison d'en face! Boom! Contre cet arbre! Boom! Contre cette affiche! Boom! Contre ce poteau! Des dizaines de Planètes de neige qui explosent!

L'homme me regardait faire, il riait.

-Tu t'amuses, Kadaj?

-Oui!

Il pencha la tête de côté alors que je recommençais à lancer des « boules de neige » un peu partout. Je l'entendis murmurer : « C'est mignon… » mais je n'y fis pas trop attention. J'étais trop occupé à… boom!

J'eus une nouvelle idée pour sacrifier mes Planètes. J'en fis trois que je lançai très haut à trois hauteurs différentes, je sortis souba et je les découpai d'un même geste, gracieusement. C'était amusant… après les Planètes fracassées, les Planètes découpées…

-Tu es habile avec ton arme, à ce que je vois, me dit l'homme.

Je traçai des cercles dans la neige avec les pointes de souba. Avec la mithryl blade, puis avec la shadow blade.

-Grâce à kaa-san.

-Comment ça, grâce à ta kaa-san?

-C'est elle qui me donne la force, c'est elle qui guide mon corps. Moi, je ne suis rien là-dedans. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette au bout d'un fil, avec un sabre.

-Une marionnette n'a pas de conscience. Toi, si. Tu es conscient de tous ces gestes que tu fais, dit-il gravement.

-Je ne sais pas. Je les vois, je les demande, mais je ne les contrôle pas vraiment. Seulement grâce à elle.

-… Si tu le crois vraiment…

Il avait l'air un peu découragé de mes réponses, mais que pouvais-je répondre d'autre? Je ne sais pas mentir, de toute façon. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre à quel point cela me faisait plaisir d'être l'instrument de ma kaa-san? J'allais quand même tenter de lui expliquer, il le fallait bien. Il m'en avait tant expliqué lui-même…

-Kaa-san est tout pour moi... c'est pour ça que je dois la retrouver, tu vois? Elle est tout. Tout. Tout.

-Je vois. Tu la retrouveras.

-Bien sûr!

Je fis une nouvelle « boule de neige » que je lançai sur la porte de l'auberge.

-Eh! Évite de viser l'auberge, d'accord?

-Mais si c'est de l'eau, ça ne fait pas mal à l'auberge, non?

-Non, mais... ça fait beaucoup de bruit et mon patron va sûrement se fâcher!

Je penchai la tête de côté. C'est drôle, ces soucis des humains…

-Tant que ça?

-Il ne m'aime pas trop…

Je refis une nouvelle « boule de neige » et je la contemplai un moment, sa perfection ronde.

-Pourquoi?

-Il a peur que je lui enlève Alexia, sa serveuse chérie.

-Ah bon…

Alors que j'allais faire éclater ma nouvelle Planète de neige, l'homme se laissa tomber dans la neige. J'en perdis mon élan, et ma « boule de neige » alla s'écraser seulement à quelques mètres. Je me précipitai vers l'homme pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait mis ses bras en croix. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, il ne bougeait pas, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal. Je me penchai au-dessus de son visage.

-Tu n'as pas froid, comme ça?

Il me regarda pendant un moment, puis il me répondit :

-Un peu, mais je ne peux pas tomber malade.

-C'est amusant de s'allonger dans la neige?

Il sembla réfléchir pendant un instant, puis il me sourit.

-Bah si, c'est amusant. Tu peux faire des anges de neige…

Il se mit à agiter les bras et les jambes de façon étrange et ridicule, traçant des sillons dans la fine poudre de neige.

-Des anges?

Il se releva en faisant attention pour ne pas faire de marque dans l'empreinte qu'il avait laissée dans la neige. Ça donnait une forme étrange, aux membres larges.

-Ce sont des êtres qui ressemblent aux êtres humains, mais avec de grandes ailes.

-Je n'en ai pas encore vu. Toi, tu en vois souvent?

Il secoua la tête. De la neige tomba de ses longs cheveux d'ébène remontés en queue de cheval, fine poudre mouillée, brillante.

-Je n'en ai vu que dans les livres.

-D'accord… alors c'est comme la boîte à images, ce sont des choses qui ne sont pas réelles…

-Hmm… on peut dire ça…

Il secoua son chandail. Encore plus de neige retomba par terre.

-Les mots dans les livres ne peuvent pas être vrais, lui dis-je, ils sortent de la tête des humains…

-Ah, ça c'est faux, répliqua-t-il. Il y a beaucoup de livres qui sont vrais, surtout ceux qui racontent l'histoire du monde… des civilisations…

-Votre histoire ne m'intéresse pas, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Et pourquoi, parce que nous sommes des humains?

-Oui… des usurpateurs…

Normalement, quand je dis des choses comme ça, les humains se fâchent, se mettent en colère, s'irritent… mais lui, il a juste l'air de vouloir en savoir plus sur ce que je pense. Parce que c'est un loup parmi les hommes…

-Quel est ton but, dans ce monde?

-Moi? Je dois trouver kaa-san.

-Et après avoir retrouvé ta kaa-san, tu vas faire quoi?

-Ça... ce sera elle qui le décidera. Je ferai tout ce que ma kaa-san me dira de faire.

Il sourit un peu, l'air triste. Comme s'il ne souriait pas à l'intérieur de lui.

-Tu es chanceux, me confie-t-il. Au moins, ta kaa-san, elle se souvient de toi…

-Ma kaa-san est une déesse, comment pourrait-elle oublier?

Je pointai le ciel bleu, à peine ennuagé.

-Elle vient de là-haut... et elle y retournera. Grâce à moi. Et elle sera fière de moi. Enfin.

-Car… elle n'est pas fière de toi en ce moment?

Aïe… que c'était dur d'entendre ces mots-là!

-Je ne suis pas son préféré…

-Je te comprends.

-Au moins, toi, tu sais où est ta mère... et... il suffirait probablement qu'elle le veuille pour qu'elle se souvienne de toi!

Je me tournai vers lui et je le regardai dans les yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir un regard désespéré… Il doit se sentir comme s'il n'avait pas de mère! Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce sentiment…

-Ça fait dix-huit ans qu'elle a oublié que je suis son fils… je ne crois pas que sa mémoire va revenir de sitôt… enfin…

-Non, ce n'est qu'une question de volonté. C'est toujours comme ça avec vous, les humains.

-Alors, on pourrait dire qu'elle ne veut pas se souvenir…

Il haussa les épaules, comme si ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Ce n'était pas vrai. J'aurais bien voulu l'aider…

-C'est ça le problème avec vous... vous êtes névrosés, vous êtes la cause de votre propre malheur!

-Ça, je le savais déjà, dit-il en riant nerveusement.

-C'est probablement la même chose pour ta kaa-san. Et si tu veux la ravoir, il y a un moyen, mais elle ne le supportera probablement pas.

-Nani?

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre : je voulais vraiment l'aider!

-Si elle porte l'esprit de ma kaa-san, expliquai-je, je peux aller dans sa tête et la forcer à se souvenir de toi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Non… merci, mais non… L'esprit de ta kaa-san?

-Ses cellules…

-Le… le Géostigma?

Mais pourquoi ont-ils tous cet air terrifié en parlant du Géostigma?

-Mouais, je crois que c'est comme ça que le shachou appelait cette bénédiction.

-Plusieurs appellent ça une malédiction, tu sais?

Tellement humain…

-C'est à cause de la Planète que c'est une malédiction... mais regarde-moi! Tu crois que j'ai l'air maudit?

-Mais non! Cependant… les cellules de ta kaa-san n'ont pas le même effet sur toi que sur les humains.

Je lui tournai le dos. Il comprenait, et en même temps, il ne comprenait rien.

-J'ai déjà été humain, tu sais? Mais bon… Je pourrais bien faire ça pour toi, pour ta kaa-san.

-Ma kaa-san n'a pas le géostigma.

Je tournai à moitié la tête vers lui et j'esquissai un léger sourire.

-Ça peut s'arranger, tu sais…

-Non, répondit-il en secouant vivement la tête. C'est bien intentionné de ta part, mais non. Ne fais pas ça. Je veux qu'elle s'en souvienne par elle-même… pas que quelqu'un force ses souvenirs.

-Vous avez tellement peur de vous faire du mal… soupirai-je.

Il soupira lui aussi. Pauvre de lui… englué dans la morale humaine… je le plains.

Je me laissai tomber dans la neige comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, mais je repliai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, comme j'aime le faire.

-Que fais-tu? me demanda l'homme à qui j'aurais bien voulu donner un nom.

-Hm?

-Tu pourrais attraper froid, à rester dans la neige, comme ça…

-Je ne crois pas non…

Je fixai mon regard, fasciné, sur les cristaux de neige juste devant moi. Les reflets du soleil, la blancheur, cristal... je jouai avec la matière nouvelle du bout des doigts. L'homme s'accroupit auprès de moi.

-Tu es sûr?

-Si tu ne peux pas être malade, pourquoi moi je le serais?

-Les humains normaux peuvent être malades, me répondit-il. Moi, j'ai été modifié.

-Moi aussi, alors… répliquai-je en esquissant un léger sourire.

Je continuai à jouer avec la neige, du bout des doigts. L'homme-loup se releva et regarda à l'horizon.

-Ils viennent comment, tes frères?

-Ils ont laissé leurs motos dans la plaine, ils viennent à pied.

-Eeeeh... ça risque de prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

-Moins que tu crois.

-Si tu le dis…

Mais pourquoi il n'avait-il jamais l'air de me croire? Il fallait encore que je me justifie!

-Je suis venu ici à pied en une demi-journée.

-… Vraiment!

-Mouais... ça aurait été plus facile si le chemin avait été mieux déblayé.

-Ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver... il neige trop souvent, dit-il en riant doucement.

-Bah, ils devraient être là dans quelques heures.

-D'accord.

Il regarda son bracelet avec un petit cadran, puis il soupira et se releva.

-Je dois retourner à l'intérieur, moi, dit-il d'un ton un peu découragé. Pour travailler…

-Hm. Travailler… si tu le dis…

Quels drôles de concepts ils ont, ces humains!

-Oui, je le dis. Tu… vas être correct, là?

-Oui oui... je rentrerai si j'ai froid.

Je continuai à tracer des motifs dans la neige, laissant kaa-san prendre de plus en plus le contrôle de mes gestes. Tout devenait inconscient, tout était flou, tous mes gestes étaient plus faciles… la dernière chose que je vis vraiment, ce fut l'homme-loup, à la porte de l'auberge, hésitant à entrer, comme s'il avait peur de me laisser là. Ne t'en fais pas, avais-je envie de lui dire, tout va bien aller, même si tu ne me surveilles pas, kaa-san est là, kaa-san veille sur son enfant.


	5. Chapter 5

Le travail m'occupa pendant un bon moment, en fait, deux heures passèrent avant que Kadaj se décide à rentrer. Il n'était que neuf heures du matin, mais tout de même… il secoua ses cheveux pleins de neige sur le plancher que je venais tout juste de balayer… je respirai profondément en songeant à rester calme dans toutes les situations, et je me décidai à le saluer.

-Ah! Bonjour, Kadaj!

Il releva la tête et me sourit comme le font les enfants.

-J'ai fini!

-… qu'as-tu fini?

Il pointa dehors, d'autant plus qu'il avait encore négligé de refermer la porte. Je retins un soupir et je rangeai mon balai contre un mur pour aller voir ce qu'il avait bien pu fabriquer pendant ces deux bonnes heures, avec une certaine appréhension.

J'eus le souffle coupé. Il avait tracé, dans la neige, avec ses traces de pas et ses doigts, de grands motifs d'une grande beauté. J'avais déjà pu observer ces motifs, une seule fois, au cours de mes voyages… à la Cité des Anciens. Il avait recréé tout l'intérieur de la Grande Salle de la Cité avec de la neige! C'était incroyable!

-Tu as fait tout ça?

-Mouais… on peut dire.

Toutes ces connaissances anciennes, ces connaissances perdues… il fallait que j'en sache plus! Comment avait-il pu…?

-Et est-ce que tous ces symboles ont une signification?

-Kaa-san le sait. Pas moi.

Évidemment… Ah, celui-là, il repoussait vraiment les limites de ma patience!

-Tu ne peux pas le demander à ta kaa-san, ce qu'ils signifient?

-Je m'en fous un peu.

Mais comment ose-t-il se foutre des documents les plus anciens et les plus importants de l'histoire de l'humanité!

-Moi, ça m'intéresse.

-Tant pis pour toi!

Et il courut jusqu'au feu. Mes épaules tombèrent. Je regardai rapidement les signes en tentant de m'en souvenir, mais déjà, le vent les balayait… ah, comment fait-il comment ose-t-il? Comment peut-il n'être que le jouet de JENOVA, et se contenter de son ignorance? Je crois que je ne le comprendrai jamais vraiment…

OoOoO

Le feu… le feu… j'entends l'homme-loup passer le balai derrière moi, puis il termine son ramassage de poussière et il vient me rejoindre.

-Tu aimes bien le feu, ne?

-Oui, beaucoup.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous deux. Il en profita pour s'accroupir à côté de moi.

-C'est chaud… c'est beau…

-Ça brûle et ça détruit, aussi, répondit-il.

-C'est ça qui est beau.

-La beauté destructrice du feu... c'est cela?

-Je ne sais pas... ce n'est pas parce que ça détruit que c'est beau... mais c'est beau, et pour exister ça doit détruire, tu comprends?

-Hm… hai. Je comprends.

-Là, c'est des bûches… et tu te dis que des bûches, c'est rien… mais c'était un arbre, c'était une vie, retournée au Lifestream.

-Tu penses souvent à des trucs comme ça? me demanda l'homme en souriant.

-C'est ma vie, penser à des trucs comme ça.

-Je vois... moi… j'ai d'autres trucs à penser… mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir penser aux mêmes trucs que toi, un jour.

Il se releva, mais il ne s'éloigna pas.

-Tu comprends déjà le monde, lui dis-je, tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir à son fonctionnement.

-Il y a encore quelques trucs que je ne connais pas... après tout... je suis encore jeune, répondit-il.

-Tu es beaucoup plus vieux que moi, répliquai-je.

-Quel âge me donnes-tu?

Je répondis sans le regarder. Je faisais confiance à ma kaa-san pour me fournir les réponses.

-Tu as dix-huit ans, sept mois et trois jours.

Je me tournai vers lui pour observer sa réaction. Il eut l'air impressionné.

-D'accord, c'est juste… et comment tu sais ça?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Je… vois… et toi, quel âge as-tu?

-L'expérience qui a servi à me créer s'est terminée il y a deux ans, un mois et quinze jours. Mais mon corps est plus vieux.

-Ça explique bien des choses.

-Quelles choses?

-Ça explique pourquoi tu sembles être un enfant perdu, quelquefois…

-Je ne sais pas…

Mais non, je le sais très bien. Je sais très bien toute mon ignorance. Je sais très bien que je suis trop jeune, je me sens perdu dans ce corps trop grand, je me sens perdu dans toutes ces forces qui ne sont pas les miennes. Mais je n'y peux rien.

-Tu dois… travailler… non?

OoOoO

Je retournai à mon comptoir, un peu désabusé. Si enfant, si adulte…

Kadaj continua à me parler en haussant un peu la voix. Il ne cessait de regarder le feu.

-C'est quoi ton travail?

-Je suis réceptionniste à l'auberge. J'accueille les gens… et je leur fournis des chambres. Des fois, je dois assurer quelques autres tâches, comme balayer le plancher…

-Tu dois t'ennuyer, non?

Je ris doucement. Évidemment, il était bien plus lucide qu'il en avait l'air…

-Beaucoup.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Parce que j'ai besoin d'argent, répondis-je simplement. Et que ça me permet de surveiller les nouvelles personnes qui viennent à IcicleInn.

-Comme moi? Tu me surveilles?

-Je te surveille seulement pour m'assurer que tu ne fais pas d'idioties dans l'auberge. Sinon… tu n'es pas celui que je surveille.

-Tu surveilles qui?

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, me demandant si je pouvais lui dire ou non…

Non. Il n'avait pas à le savoir. De toute l'information n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui.

-Hum, je ne crois pas que je devrais te le dire.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'offre pas ma confiance à tous ceux que je croise.

Il se tourna vers moi, et j'eus un peu peur. J'avais peut-être manqué de tact, et Kadaj est justement ce genre de personne avec qui il faut avoir beaucoup de tact et de doigté… mais non, il reposa à nouveau son regard sur le feu, après avoir croisé le mien. Comme ses yeux étaient étranges… scrutateurs…

-Tu n'as pas l'air de trop aimer cette personne, en tout cas, dit-il lentement.

-Non, avouai-je. Je ne l'aime pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce qui déplaît au loup?

-…C'est instinctif, je crois… Je ne le supporte pas… il… non… rien.

-Il a touché à ta meute?

-On peut dire ça…

J'avais eu le goût de demander à Kadaj ce qu'il ferait si quelqu'un touchait à sa kaa-san, mais je me suis retenu. Comment expliquer ma haine profonde pour Jostein à Kadaj? Alors que je pouvais si difficilement me l'expliquer moi-même? Comment démontrer la haine avec de simples mots?

Kadaj se coucha par terre et se mit à rire doucement. J'appuyai ma joue sur ma paume pour l'observer. J'étais partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement, comme toujours quand l'avais affaire avec lui.

-Tout est amusant... parce que tout est beau, et tout est comme le feu.

Je ris un peu sans rien répondre. Lui aussi rit légèrement, puis il poursuivit :

-C'est beau parce que ça tue et parce que ça meurt...

-Donc... ce qui doit tuer et mourir est beau?

-Si c'est comme le feu, oui.

-D'accord…

Je regardai vaguement les escaliers en me demandant pourquoi Jostein n'en était toujours pas descendu. Il devait avoir congé ce matin, sinon, il serait parti à l'aurore…

Kami-sama! Jostein! Il ne devait jamais croiser Kadaj! Il avait vu le massacre de la Tour Shin-Ra… il avait déjà vu Kadaj! Il savait que ce n'était pas un client ordinaire, et… je regardai à nouveau Kadaj en tentant de réprimer un sentiment de panique.

-Tu devrais retourner te reposer... tes frères vont avoir encore une heure ou deux avant d'arriver.

-Je peux me reposer ici? Devant le feu… le feu…

Mais non, dans ta chambre, tranquillement, à l'abri des regards de ce crétin de Jostein! songeai-je. Mais bon… avec les fauteuils disposés autour du foyer, il était quand même plutôt isolé, surtout s'il restait tranquillement couché… et je n'osais pas vraiment le contredire… Je répondis en soupirant.

-Bon, très bien…

Il me sourit et se coucha, roulé comme un chat. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en le voyant ainsi, presque adulte, couché ainsi… c'était… mignon… je secouai la tête, puis je revins à la réalité, c'est-à-dire les registres devant moi qui ne demandaient qu'à être remplis.


	6. Chapter 6

Et c'est l'arrivée de mon joyeux SOLDIER préféré, Jostein! Ah la la, pauvre Kokoro...

* * *

J'eus à peine le temps de remplir un dossier que Jostein descendit les escaliers, en bâillant. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se coiffer ou de se raser, évidemment. Je retins un juron. J'espérais vivement que de un, Kadaj ne se réveille pas, ne bouge pas, ne donne aucun signe de vie, et de deux, que Jostein ne le remarque pas, ne s'approche pas du feu… il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils se croisent… pitié, Kami-sama!

-Bien dormi, Jostein?

-Mal, répondit-il, bougon. Le type de la chambre d'à-côté faisait des bruits étranges… comme s'il n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec sa lampe…

-Ah?… Matte… quelle est la chambre à côté de la tienne?

-La 3, je crois…

Je pris un air vaguement désolé et totalement ignorant de la situation. Il alla s'installer à une table heureusement assez éloignée du foyer et il prit un journal abandonné par un client précédent.

-Tu peux m'apporter un café? me demanda-t-il sans même me regarder.

-Bien sûr…

J'allai à la cuisine pour lui servir du café, enfin, du sucre avec un peu de café. Treize sucres dans un café, ce n'est pas naturel! Ce n'est pas humain! Ça donne une sorte de sirop vraiment horrible, comment fait-il pour avaler ça à tous les matins!

J'allai lui porter la substance sucrée. Il me remercia et prit la tasse sans même relever la tête de son journal. Et après, Kadaj se demande pourquoi je ne l'aime pas…

Je retournai vers mon comptoir. Jostein buvait tranquillement son « café », Kadaj dormait…

OoOoO

J'avais de la difficulté à lire le journal. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Avec la nuit que mon voisin de chambre m'avait fait passer… la porte défoncée, puis réparée avec le plus de bruit possible… puis ce déclic répété, incessant, comme si on cherchait à me rendre fou… j'avais à peine dormi. Et moi qui avais voulu me reposer pour mieux profiter de ma matinée de congé…

Soudain, j'entendis un murmure.

-… kaa-san… tu es tellement belle…

Je relevai la tête et je regardai Kokoro, qui avait l'air un peu effrayé. Au moins, ça faisait changement du regard de dégoût ou de haine qu'il me réserve habituellement…

-T'as dit quelque chose?

-Euh... oui! Je disais que j'ai des nouvelles de ma kaa-san... de Malik... J'ai appelé Liothar, hier.

-Tu aurais pu lui demander des nouvelles directement, non?

-À Malik.…? Euh… je n'ai pas son numéro…

-Ah bon…

Non, je n'allais pas lui donner le numéro de Malik. C'était peut-être son fils, mais elle ne se souvenait pas de lui. Si un quasi-inconnu se mettait à la harceler au téléphone… elle pourrait retomber dans son ancienne folie…

Je recommençai à lire le journal, enfin, à tenter de lire autre chose que les gros titres malgré mes yeux plissés. Au bout d'un moment, mon ventre se plaignit du peu d'attention que je lui avais porté jusque-là.

-C'est quoi le petit déjeuner, ce matin?

-Euh… pancakes. Ou crêpes.

-Les crêpes, s'il te plaît.

-Bien…

Il alla donner la commande au chef. Même son pas était agacé… et agaçant. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de différent… il avait l'air encore plus pressé que d'habitude de me voir déguerpir. J'essayai de lui porter le moins d'attention possible.

OoOoO

La petite clochette sonna, annonçant que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Une clochette beaucoup trop aiguë et forte à mon goût. J'allai chercher le déjeuner de Jostein et je jetai un vif coup d'oeil à Kadaj. Il remuait… merde! J'allai rapidement porter l'assiette à Jostein, qui me remercia vaguement et commença à la dévorer rapidement et méthodiquement. Je retournai à mon comptoir et je fis discrètement signe à Kadaj, qui avait ouvert les yeux, de ne pas dire un mot. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas trop l'air de comprendre le langage gestuel…

-Hm?

-Shh! fis-je, en pointant Jostein.

-Sucre! marmonna-t-il.

Jostein leva la tête. Merde, il l'avait entendu…

-Tu disais?

-Euh… tu veux du sucre pour ton café?

-Non merci, répondit-il en retournant à son assiette.

-C'est bon, murmura Kadaj. Du sucre…

Mais à quoi pensait-il! Je lui indiquai la cuisine, secouant la tête et murmurant un rapide :

-Sucre là-dedans!

Et il alla dans la cuisine… à quatre pattes, heureusement. Jostein ne remarqua rien, cette fois. Je poussai un imperceptible soupir de soulagement, puis j'allai dans la cuisine pour prévenir le chef. Il fallait nourrir Kadaj, et le _garder_ le plus longtemps possible… Je me pris un café en passant, puis je retournai à ma place. Juste au moment où je m'assis, Jostein m'appela.

-Tu peux m'en apporter une autre? me demanda-t-il en me tendant son assiette propre comme s'il l'avait léchée, ce qui était peut-être le cas.

-Autre chose pendant que je suis à la cuisine? dis-je, en prenant son assiette.

-Non, mais demande au chef de me servir une plus grosse portion.

-Bien.

Et j'allai à la cuisine.

OoOoO

Il y avait tellement d'appareils étranges, dans cette… « cuisine »… mais même s'il n'y avait pas de feu, il faisait chaud, et j'étais bien. Le gros bonhomme souriant que l'homme-loup avait appelé chef cuisinier souriait et il faisait une sorte de pâte pour moi.

-Des crêpes!

Il ajouta beaucoup de sirop collant, à la couleur ambrée, puis il me donna l'assiette. Je m'assis par terre et je la posai devant moi et j'inspirai l'odeur bien sucrée… ça promettait d'être si bon… le chef riait un peu. Puis, alors que j'allais prendre un des morceaux de « crêpe », l'homme en noir revint. Il avait l'air vraiment découragé…

-Il veut une plus grosse portion…

Le chef rit franchement et continua à faire des « crêpes ».

-Qui ça? demandai-je.

-Celui qui est dans la salle commune.

Quoi, il y avait quelqu'un? Et je ne l'avais pas vu? Je me levai et j'allai à la porte, pour voir, mais l'homme-loup me rattrapa par le bras et me ramena dans la cuisine.

-Ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt commun de vous voir, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi?

-Parce que... parce que...

-Si tu le dis…

Tiens, là, il ne pouvait plus expliquer! Ce n'était pas grave, de toute façon, j'avais du sucre à profusion ici. Je retournai m'asseoir et je pris une « crêpe » dans mes mains. C'était gluant, à cause du sirop, gluant et collant… j'en fis une sorte de rouleau et je pris une bouchée. C'était boooooooooooon…

-Tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher, d'accord? me conseilla l'homme en prenant l'assiette très bien remplie que lui tendait le chef cuisinier.

Je ne pus répondre, j'avais la bouche pleine de nourriture et les doigts pleins de sirop… je hochai simplement la tête, et il s'en alla, me laissant seul avec le chef cuisinier. Je terminai mon assiette rapidement, c'était tellement bon, et ça avait l'air de rendre le chef content. C'était un bonhomme jovial… gentil… insignifiant…

-Tu en veux d'autres, mon petit? Ou tu veux quelque chose de différent?

-Du… sucre?

-Du… sucre pur?

Il cligna des yeux alors que j'acquiesçais, puis il m'apporta un gros pot de sucre blanc.

-Wah, alors c'est vraiment ça, du sucre?

Je trempai mon doigt encore plein de sirop dans le pot, puis je le portai à ma bouche. Ce que c'était booooooooooooooooon… je me versai directement le sucre dans la bouche, à même le pot.

-Eh… fais attention pour ne pas faire une overdose de sucre! s'exclama le chef.

Je ne fis pas attention à lui et j'avalai tout le sucre. Je me sentais étourdi…

-Euh… tu en veux d'autre?

-Non, là c'est… burps… juste assez!

OoOoO

C'était un cauchemar… mais bon, au moins, Kadaj était caché et il se tiendrait tranquille… je retournai voir Jostein et je lui donnai sa deuxième assiette.

-Hm, merci…

-De rien…

Et il recommença à dévorer. Les autres SOLDIER en garnison ici appelaient ça : dévorer façon Evans. Il paraît qu'il a une petite soeur qui bouffe de la même manière… famille bizarre… Je marmonnai, vraiment très bas :

-Hayaku…

Je bus le reste de mon thé, qui commençait à devenir froid, puis je tapai sur le comptoir dans un geste impatient presque inconscient. Jostein termina rapidement son assiette et la repoussa, puis il continua sa lecture du journal. Mais il ne se dépêchait pas!

-Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui? lui demandai-je.

-J'ai congé ce matin, je vais me reposer un peu, me répondit-il en me regardant étrangement. Après, c'est le boulot habituel.

Tout le matin? Raaaaaaaaah…

-Je vois…

-Ça te pose un problème?

-Non, non…

-Hm. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne resterai pas dans tes pattes trop longtemps.

Parfois, on dirait qu'il lit dans mes pensées… c'est agaçant… j'hochai vaguement la tête. Il replia le journal, se leva et le mit sous son bras, puis il alla au deuxième étage. Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, et je retins un soupir. Je pris ma tasse et j'allai dans la cuisine. Je vis le chef cuisinier qui tendait un linge à humide à Kadaj pour qu'il essuie ses doigts et sa bouche pleins de sirop et… de sucre pur!

-C'est bon… il est retourné dans sa chambre… pour le moment.

Kadaj se tourna vers moi et en s'essuyant la bouche, l'air à moitié intéressé. Je soupirai.

-Pour l'instant, du moins… je ne sais pas quand il va redescendre…

-Je ne suis pas mal ici non plus. Monsieur est gentil, dit-il en pointant le chef cuisinier.

-… alors tu veux rester ici jusqu'à ce que tes frères arrivent?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Peut-être.

-Il ne me dérange pas, intervint le chef, riant doucement.

-D'accord…

Kadaj serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

-Tu as vraiment peur que je voie la personne, non?

-J'ai surtout peur que cette personne te voie. Je ne veux pas de combats dans l'auberge…

Il fronça les sourcils. J'avais trop parlé…

-Combats?

Je soupirai. J'aurais préféré ne rien dire…

-Il était là lors de ton carnage à la Tour Shin-Ra…

-Ah? Il m'a vu?

-Je crois bien…

-Ah… et il voudrait me combattre parce que j'ai fait une si petite chose?

-En fait… j'envisage le pire, je crois.

-Le pire?

-J'ai tendance à faire ça, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-De toute façon, s'il m'embête, je n'aurai qu'à le faire taire, non? dit-il innocemment.

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était presque tentant… mais…

-Non. C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère. Et ça rendrait ma kaa-san triste.

-Je ne veux pas que ta kaa-san soit triste, alors je ne lui ferai rien. Mais lui, il voudrait essayer de me faire du mal?

-Peut-être, dis-je prudemment. Mais je veux éviter que ça arrive, justement.

-Il ne peut rien me faire, alors qu'est-ce que ça change?

-Je préfère prévenir...

-J'aime mieux affronter.

-Mais bon, rien ne va arriver, donc il n'y aura pas d'affrontement!

Du moins, c'était ce que j'espérais…

-Rien, dit Kadaj, assuré.

Je hochai la tête et je regardai ma montre.

-Rien… rien… rien…

-Je prendrais bien un café, moi…

-Rien… rienrienrienrienrienrien…

Je ris un peu, puis j'interrompis sa chansonnette.

-Dans combien de temps tes frères arrivent, tu crois?

-Je ne sais pas… ils vont me recontacter.

-Je vois… Je te laisse avec le chef, d'accord?

Je me servis une tasse de café alors qu'il hochait vivement la tête. Il recommença ensuite à chanter… dans une langue inconnue, cette fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je songeai aux Cetras… Je sortis de la pièce avec sa petite mélodie en tête. Jostein passa sans trop me remarquer, portant son manteau, et il sortit de l'auberge.

-Arigatô, Kami-sama…


	7. Chapter 7

Suite!

* * *

Mon PHS sonne. Ça me fait drôle, chaque fois, je sursaute légèrement. C'est peut-être à cause de la vibration… Je réponds, je vois que c'est Yazoo.

-Salut, Yaz'! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Vous en mettez, du temps!

Il m'explique longuement la situation. Je souris.

-Bon, d'accord, j'arrive. Attendez-moi, et ne jouez pas trop avec. Salut.

Je raccrochai et je sortis de la cuisine en sautant d'un pied à l'autre. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite…

-Un problème? me demanda l'homme-loup en me voyant.

-Pas tellement, répondis-je, mes frères ont trouvé des matérias.

-Vraiment?

-Ouais... je vais partir, il faut voir ça

-D'accord, fit-il en hochant la tête.

-Alors salut!

J'allai tout simplement à la porte, je l'ouvris et je sortis dehors. Les symboles tracés dans la neige avaient disparu, il ne restait plus rien… plus rien…

-Tu sais où ils sont, au moins? fit la voix de l'homme, comme pour me retenir.

-Je vais le savoir…

Je vis un homme avec un manteau de SOLDIER qui marchait un peu plus loin sur le sentier. Je haussai les épaules. Ce n'était que ça, un SOLDIER… un chien du shachou…

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne, pour aller plus vite? proposa l'homme-loup.

-J'irai plus vite si tu n'es pas là, répliquai-je.

Je commençai à m'éloigner. L'homme vint me regarder, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte.

-Très bien! Bon voyage, dans ce cas!

-Salut!

Je lui envoyai un signe de la main, puis je commençai à marcher à grandes enjambées vers cet endroit mystérieux, encore inconnu, ce point où je ressentais la présence de mes frères…

-Oh! Matte!

L'homme en noir courut vers moi. Il portait un petit sac. J'entrevis le chef cuisinier qui rentrait à nouveau dans l'auberge.

-Le chef te donne ça… du sucre, pour la route.

Il me souriait. Je pris le sac et je l'attachai dans mon dos.

-Merci! Je suis sûr que Loz va adorer!

-Amuse-toi bien avec ces matérias, dit-il en souriant et en hochant la tête.

-Évidemment que je vais m'amuser.

On ne peut que s'amuser avec des jouets pareils…

-Bien. Ja ne, Kadaj!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore? Il dit des mots étranges, parfois… les mots de Wutai. Drôle de pays, Wutai…

-Quoi?

-À la prochaine, à la prochaine.

-Ah… oui, la prochaine fois. Quand tu seras vraiment un loup.

Et je partis à nouveau, en courant, cette fois, vers ce point qui semblait m'appeler et qui était mes deux frères.

OoOoO

Je marchais tranquillement sur le sentier mal déblayé du village, Malik en tête, comme d'habitude. Je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, puisque mon PHS ne fonctionnait toujours pas. J'aurais voulu entendre sa voix… savoir comment elle allait… juste un petit coup de PHS. Mais non, rien. Les services fournis aux simples SOLDIER comme moi ne valaient pas une fortune…

-J'irai plus vite si tu n'es pas là.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix? Jeune… étrange… douce… arrogante… Je l'avais déjà entendue… je me retournai.

Oh non… c'était… le gamin… _ce _gamin…

Je décidai d'aller me cacher derrière une maison tout près. Je ne pouvais pas bien entendre ce qu'il disait, je ne pouvais plus le voir, mais je saurais s'il était toujours là ou non. De toute façon, je n'avais besoin que de quelques secondes. Juste le temps de sortir mon revolver, de le charger…

De viser…

Merde! Kokoro!

-Quoi? Il est avec…?

Je me cachai à nouveau en marmonnant quelques jurons. Kokoro avec Kadaj, c'était quoi cette histoire? Et qu'est-ce que le gamin foutait à Icicle Inn? Et pourquoi… je prêtai l'oreille.

-Amuse-toi bien avec ces matérias.

-Évidemment que je vais m'amuser.

C'était définitivement suspect, cette histoire… Je jetai un oeil. Kadaj s'en allait en saluant Kokoro de la main. Bon. Je pouvais intervenir. Kokoro restait là, planté sur le sentier, sans manteau, au beau milieu de la neige. J'avançai sans bruit vers lui et…

OoOoO

Clic!

Ce bruit… je sentis quelque chose de métallique et froid contre l'arrière de ma tête. Et ce bruit, je le reconnaissais bien, c'était celui du cran de sûreté d'une arme. Quand on l'enlève. Je levai instinctivement mes mains en l'air, lentement.

-Tu sais que je pourrais t'accuser de haute trahison?

Jostein… kuso! Il avait dû voir Kadaj… _me_ voir avec Kadaj… Tant pis. J'allais jouer les innocents. Je n'étais qu'un simple réceptionniste d'auberge, après tout, non?

-Et pourquoi donc?

-À cause de ce gamin.

-Ce n'est qu'un gamin, non?

-C'est un meurtrier dangereux et tu le sais.

Ce que sa voix était dure… pleine de haine… comme il avait l'air de me haïr, en cet instant! Comme il me devinait facilement! Mais je ne devais – absolument – rien laisser paraître… sinon, ce n'était pas seulement ma vie que je mettais en danger… mais aussi celle de Kadaj… et celle de tous les Loups Errants. Je secouai la tête.

-Non, je ne le savais pas. Tu m'apprends quelque chose.

-Menteur, grogna-t-il en appuyant un peu plus son arme derrière ma tête.

-Pourquoi je mentirais? Ce n'est qu'un gamin perdu, pour moi.

-Pour moi c'est le responsable de beaucoup de choses très désagréables, ainsi que pour la Compagnie.

Il eut l'air d'hésiter. Je me sentis rassuré quand je cessai de sentir le canon du fusil contre l'arrière de ma tête… mais un instant plus tard, Jostein abattait la crosse du fusil contre mon crâne. Je tombai à genoux en me tenant la tête à deux mains.

-Itai!

C'est qu'il ne s'était pas retenu! Ça faisait foutrement mal!

-T'as de la chance que je déteste la Compagnie, dit-il en rangeant son fusil et en se mettant en face de moi pour mieux me regarder de haut. La prochaine fois, fais attention à qui tu héberges.

-Un client est un client, m'exclamai-je, peu importe qui c'est!

Il me donna un coup de pied au ventre. Sur le coup, j'en perdis le souffle. Je serrai mes bras contre mon ventre et je me laissai retomber sur le côté. On aurait dit qu'il avait attendu qu'une occasion comme celle-là se présente pour se défouler sur moi… c'était tellement lâche… tellement bas… et je ne pouvais rien faire!

-Il a tué vingt personnes dans la Tour, s'écria-t-il, il devrait être en prison, pas en train de dormir tranquillement dans une auberge!

Je serrai les dents et je gardai le regard baissé. J'avais rarement ressenti autant de haine pour une seule personne.

-Tu crois que tu n'en as pas tué, toi, des gens? grognai-je.

-Pas pour le plaisir de tuer, répliqua-t-il.

Je restai silencieux, et je frottai l'arrière de ma tête. Pas de sang, c'était déjà ça… mais j'allais avoir une grosse bosse…

-Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends, poursuivit-il plus doucement, mais ne me confonds jamais avec ce genre de malade.

-D'accord, d'accord… désolé…

Il resta pendant quelques secondes à me regarder, puis, comme si on l'avait piqué, il retourna à l'auberge en courant. Je me relevai et j'époussetai la neige qui avait collé à mes vêtements. Et je fixai ce petit point noir, à l'horizon.

-Cours, Kadaj, cours! murmurai-je. Ne te laisse pas attraper!

OoOoO

Merde. C'était tout ce que mon esprit arrivait à saisir clairement. Merde. C'était vraiment une situation merdique. Pourquoi fallait-il que Kadaj soit là? Et pourquoi fallait-il que Kokoro s'en mêle? C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça…

Je pris différentes armes. Mon habituel revolver, très léger. Un gunblade, en cas de combat rapproché, même si je n'étais pas particulièrement doué avec ce genre d'instrument. Une Matéria Fire, ça pouvait toujours servir, et je n'avais droit qu'à une seule de ces merveilles. Rien de plus, sinon j'allais être trop lourd et je ne pourrais pas courir rapidement.

Je redescendis l'escalier en trombe et je sortis de l'auberge. Kokoro était encore là, comme s'il voulait me bloquer le chemin. Je lui donnai un léger coup de coude en passant, mais il m'attrapa le bras. Quoi, il ne comprenait pas?

-Que vas-tu faire?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, gamin!

Je me dégageai violemment. Kokoro me fixa de ses yeux gris que je déteste tant.

-Si tu penses à aller tuer l'autre, alors ça me regarde. Tu mettrais ta vie en danger et je ne pense pas que tu veux cela. Pense à Malik!

-Je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour ça, mais j'ai des devoirs envers la Compagnie, figure-toi! Tu crois que j'ai vraiment envie de faire ça?

-Est-ce un ordre que tu as reçu de le tuer?

-Je te dis que je ne suis pas assez fou pour essayer, fous-moi la paix, maintenant!

Je me mis à courir vers l'endroit où était parti Kadaj. Merde, Kokoro pouvait rendre les choses si compliquées… Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose, puis il… sauta sur mes jambes. Je tombai à plat ventre contre la neige. Obstruction envers un SOLDIER, il empirait son cas! J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il ne se mêle pas de tout ça!

-Écoute-moi bien, Jostein. Même si tu ne fais rien, rien ne va assurer ta survie si tu es près de lui. Je me fiche un peu de toi, je l'avoue, mais si tu meurs, alors Malik va être très triste et c'est la dernière des choses que je veux.

Le problème, c'était que je savais qu'il avait raison… mais je devais quand même y aller, c'était mon devoir! Et lui ne pouvait pas m'en empêcher! Alors je lui donnai un coup de pied au visage, et je me dégageai de sa prise autour de mes jambes, puis me relevai.

-Ferme-la, Kokoro!

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça! s'écria-t-il en se relevant lui aussi.

-Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux!

-Il n'a tué personne, ici. Tu n'as pas à t'en charger! De plus... il m'a dit que le Président l'aidait. Je ne mens pas!

-Tu n'as pas vu le carnage, toi, tu ne peux pas savoir.

-Tu penses que ton président va te remercier, te monter de grade et tout parce que tu auras débarrassé la compagnie d'un individu qu'il aide personnellement?

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, et crois-moi, c'est pas pour lui que j'y vais... merde! Arrête de me retenir!

Et je repartis en courant avant même qu'il ait pu ajouter quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il tentait de faire, c'était me faire perdre mon temps… Je l'entendis râler, puis se mettre à ma poursuite. Et l'auberge, elle?

-Lâche-moi, gamin!

-Je viens avec toi! Pour m'assurer que tu fais pas de conneries, tiens!

-T'as intérêt à pas te mettre dans mes pattes!

-Non non…

Courir, courir, de toutes mes forces… peu importait que Kokoro soit là ou non, au fond.


	8. Chapter 8

Et c'est là qu'on voit que Kadaj n'est PAS un simple gamin emmerdant...

* * *

Kuso… c'est qu'il court vite celui-là… j'aurais dû y penser, c'est quand même un SOLDIER, entraîné et boosté à la Mako, alors… quelle saleté, la Shin-Ra… ce n'est pas naturel, tout ça, toutes ces expériences, toutes ces manipulations… Et Jostein, comme les autres SOLDIER, je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte!

Il me tira brusquement par le bras et me jeta derrière lui. Nous étions plus près de Kadaj, on pouvait voir sa chevelure claire briller malgré l'ombre des arbres. Il marchait tranquillement, presque en gambadant, mais il avançait tout de même à une vitesse étonnante. Jostein m'avait camouflé derrière un sapin. Je soupirai et je m'accroupis à côté de lui pour pouvoir continuer de regarder Kadaj.

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a là-bas? murmura-t-il d'un ton absent.

-Non, pourquoi, je devrais?

-Si tu habites le coin…

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il allait soupirer, et il se tourna vers Kadaj. On aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait à voix haute…

-C'est un petit entrepôt de la Shin-Ra, dit-il finalement.

Ça expliquait pourquoi les frères de Kadaj avaient trouvé des matérias… je me demandais bien aussi comment ils avaient pu en trouver, au beau milieu de nulle part, en pleine neige…

-Ah… et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans? demandais-je innocemment.

-C'était l'entrepôt d'un petit laboratoire... juste à côté, il y a la maison d'une ancienne scientifique de la Shin-Ra... celle de ta grand-mère.

Je sursautai. Kami-sama… je ne savais pas ça…

-Vraiment?

-Disons que depuis que ton frère m'a appris ce qui vous est arrivé, j'ai fait le lien entre cette maison de la Shin-Ra et Hyundel Kel, tu vois...

-Le laboratoire... il a été détruit, n'est-ce pas…? Il était à IcicleInn...?

Jostein recommença à avancer, prudemment, en essayant de rester camouflé derrière des arbres et des buissons. Évidemment, sans prendre la peine de me répondre tout de suite, pour que je m'impatiente, on aurait dit… je le suivis tout de même, en plus, il allait vite…

-C'est la maison du professeur Kel, pas son labo, me répondit-il finalement. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire des expériences ici non plus... du moins, à ce qu'il paraît.

-Je n'en savais rien…

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il ne voulait pas faire trop de bruit, c'était évident. Et pendant ce temps, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce crétin me serait aussi utile un jour… mais il me restait d'autres questions.

-Des expériences… quelles expériences pouvait-elle bien mener ici?

-Tu crois qu'un simple SOLDIER est au courant de ça? siffla-t-il.

Bon, pas si utile, le Jostein… mais quand même, j'avais pas mal appris, malgré les emmerdements incroyables qu'il m'avait apportés… Il faudrait que je fasse un tour dans cette maison…

-Tu sembles en savoir pas mal, en tout cas.

-En temps normal, je ne saurais rien, ni du Black Gods Project, ni de Kadaj.

-Si tu n'avais pas connu mon frère, c'est ça?

-C'est ça.

OoOoO

Je chantonnais…

-Elles sont là, matérias, elles sont là…

Et je les sentais… les humains… ils étaient là, ils étaient là… c'était amusant… leurs odeurs, leurs couleurs…

OoOoO

Je continuais d'avancer prudemment parmi les arbres, Kokoro légèrement essoufflé derrière moi. Je me demandais vaguement comment il faisait pour ignorer le froid, moi, j'étais en manteau, et je sentais bien le vent glacial… mais bon, ce n'était pas mon problème. Et puis, c'était un Black God, il ne tomberait pas malade aussi facilement.

J'entendais le gamin chanter, encore loin devant nous. Je me permis donc de recommencer à discuter à voix basse avec Kokoro.

-Il va dévaliser cette propriété, en plus?

-Et puis alors?

-Il faudrait l'arrêter...

-Nan.

Que de bonne volonté…

-Je ne te dis pas que je m'en sens capable, lui confiai-je.

-Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais l'arrêter... surtout s'il est avec deux autres personnes.

-Si je le voulais, je le tuerais très facilement. Je suis un sniper, je te signale. Mais je voudrais surtout l'arrêter, l'emmener dans un centre de rééducation, un truc du genre. Il avait l'air d'avoir des problèmes avec sa mère, quand je l'ai vu, à la Tour…

-Il cherche sa mère, c'est tout.

Il disait cela comme s'il savait qui était sa mère… merde, je lui avais dit des informations importantes pour lui, et il ne pouvait pas m'en donner en retour? Tant pis…

-Il y a des milliers de gamins qui cherchent leur mère, mais pas tous des psychopathes.

-Hm…

Encore une fois, que de bonne volonté… était-ce moi qu'il détestait, ou bien était-ce la Shin-Ra? Probablement un peu des deux…

Je baissai la voix en voyant que Kadaj commençait à ralentir le pas… mais… nous n'étions pas encore arrivés à la maison de Hyundel Kel…

-Pourquoi tu le couvres? demandais-je.

-… Je sais pas trop... parce qu'il cherche sa mère... et que moi aussi, en quelque sorte, répondit-il vaguement.

-Même si tu sais que c'est un tueur?

-Oui.

Alors il le savait… il m'avait menti tout à l'heure… il savait bien qui était Kadaj…

Kadaj s'arrêta devant nous, brusquement, et il leva ses bras en l'air d'un geste… étrangement gracieux. Je retins Kokoro par le bras en me demandant si nous étions suffisamment cachés derrière cette épinette.

-Le chasseur, le loup, le chasseur, le loup… chantonna-t-il.

Kokoro se tourna vers moi et me dit, un petit sourire arrogant aux lèvres :

-J'aurais peut-être dû te dire qu'il peut nous sentir, ne?

-T'aurais peut-être dû, petit con, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Trop tard pour reculer, apparemment…

OoOoO

Je ris doucement. C'est drôle à quel point les humains ont tendance à me sous-estimer… comme le shachou. Au début, il ne me prenait que pour un sale clone sans cervelle. Il a fallu que je le dresse, à coups de crises de Géostigma et de cadavres autour de lui… des murs de cadavres.

-Et depuis quand le loup tient la main au chasseur? demandai-je à voix haute et forte à l'intention de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Depuis qu'il s'assure que le chasseur reste en vie, me répondit-il de loin.

Je restai dos à eux. Leurs odeurs me plaisaient. Surtout le mélange, le contraste entre les deux… hihi… je me demandais comment ils faisaient pour rester côte à côte sans s'entretuer.

-C'est drôle, d'habitude, il cherche à le dévorer ou le fuir, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Oui… mais je ne suis pas un loup normal, non?

Je me tournai à moitié vers lui. Je le vis tenter de libérer son bras de la poigne d'un SOLDIER. Cheveux bruns courts, assez costaud, plus grand que moi. L'air terriblement humain.

-Plutôt un chef de meute, ouais…

La suite allait être amusante… kaa-san me criait littéralement d'aller m'occuper du chasseur. Le SOLDIER. Oui… amusant…

OoOoO

Jostein voulut prendre un fusil dans sa poche arrière. Je retins vivement son bras et je lui fis un regard « fais pas ça idiot ». Il grogna, mais il rangea son arme. Le problème, c'est qu'avec lui, il y a toujours un fusil à portée de main…

-On dirait pourtant que le loup et le chasseur ont décidé d'aller à la chasse aux enfants perdus dans le bois...

C'était bien Kadaj, de se comparer à un simple enfant perdu dans le bois…

-C'est le chasseur qui s'inquiète… alors le loup le suit.

Il se tourna totalement vers nous. Il pouvait dire des choses si innocentes… et avoir l'air si terrifiant à la fois…

-Dommage que le petit enfant ait plus de crocs que le loup, pas vrai?

Et il sauta très haut en l'air… pour atterrir juste derrière nous. Jostein sursauta et se tourna vivement, et moi je tentai de garder mon air calme. Mais la chose devenait encore plus difficile puisque Kadaj avait dégainé son étrange sabre et l'avait mis juste sous la gorge de Jostein, qui avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas bouger du tout.

-Drôle de chasseur, s'exclama Kadaj en penchant la tête de côté, comme pour mieux le juger.

Je repoussai doucement le sabre à deux lames de sous la gorge de Jostein. Kadaj était si imprévisible… il fallait le calmer, il avait l'air excité… exalté, même.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, hm?

-Il me fait rire.

-Et pourquoi te fait-il rire?

-Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance.

Je me tournai un instant vers Jostein, qui avait l'air impassible, et je haussai un sourcil. Il… savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Kadaj? Dans ce cas… pourquoi…?

-Alors tu vas le laisser fuir, non?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir, dit Jostein d'une voix morne.

-Il est vraiment drôle, répliqua Kadaj en riant légèrement.

-Si tu le dis, soupirai-je en secouant la tête.

Je voulais bien protéger Jostein, mais là, il empirait son cas! Kadaj leva à nouveau son arme et posa les lames contre la gorge de mon beau-père, du côté non coupant, heureusement.

-Alors, l'apostropha-t-il, pourquoi tu me chasses?

-Je dois t'arrêter, répondit Jostein d'un ton neutre. C'est mon devoir.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé que je pourrais te tuer?

-J'y pensais tout le temps.

-Alors tu as envie de mourir?

-Non.

J'admirais secrètement l'impassibilité de Jostein. Si j'avais eu un couteau comme ça sous la gorge, je ne serais pas resté aussi calme, c'est certain… Surtout pas devant le sourire agacé de Kadaj!

-Je ne comprends pas, vraiment pas les humains…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je, je ne le comprends pas non plus…

Kadaj fit glisser ses deux lames le long de la gorge de Jostein, jusqu'à la pointe qu'il appuya doucement contre la peau. Quelques gouttes de sang apparurent, et Jostein serra simplement les dents. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, et je décidai de repousser une nouvelle fois le double sabre. Cependant, Kadaj me lança un regard signifiant clairement : « Pas touche à mon sabre! » Je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette contre moi non plus… surtout pas…

Et évidemment, il fallait que Jostein profite de l'absence de menace immédiate pour se mettre encore plus dans le pétrin en sortant une arme de son dos pour la pointer vers Kadaj. Un gunblade court, marqué du logo de la Shin-Ra. Kadaj prit un air amusé

-Oooooooh… j'ai peeeeeeeeeur…

Je soupirai et je me mis entre Jostein et Kadaj, de côté. Pas question de tourner le dos à l'un ou à l'autre. Pas question de les laisser se battre non plus… je ne voulais pas avoir la mort de Jostein sur la conscience. Ça ferait trop de peine à Malik…

-Arrêtez d'agir comme des gamins, tous les deux! m'écriai-je.

-Enlève-toi, le loup, je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal, dit Kadaj d'une voix sérieuse, beaucoup plus sérieuse que tout ce que j'avais pu entendre.

Jostein répondit en sortant un revolver pour sa main gauche et en reculant de quelques pas. Baka.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas qu'aucun de vous ne soit blessé, c'est simple.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, répliqua Kadaj. Pour lui, par contre…

-Je le protège de toi… car s'il meurt ou s'il est blessé, ma kaa-san sera triste.

Une ombre sembla passer dans les yeux de Kadaj. Je venais de toucher un de ses points faibles…

-Ta kaa-san serait triste?

-Malik comprendra, dit Jostein.

Comment osait-il de telles choses? Il voulait vraiment crever? Et moi qui faisais tout mon possible pour le sortir de cette situation merdique dans laquelle il s'était fourré! Et comment osait-il dire cela? Malik était encore si fragile! Si instable psychologiquement! Comment pouvait-il…? Et pourtant, je devais continuer à la défendre… kuso… si seulement ça n'avait été qu'un SOLDIER comme ça, je l'aurais laissé se faire tuer sans aucun remords, ça ne ferait qu'un chien de la Shin-Ra de moins dans mes pattes… mais non, il fallait qu'il soit le meilleur ami de mon frère, et qu'il sorte avec ma mère en plus! Mais pourquoi ces situations n'arrivent qu'à moi?

-Ma kaa-san sera très triste, oui, insistai-je, parlant plus fort que Jostein pour le convaincre de se la fermer.

-Dans ce cas… je ne le tuerai pas.

-Merci.

Et il rangea son arme dans son fourreau. Je clignai des yeux. Ça me semblait… presque trop facile… même Jostein devait le sentir, je l'entendis soupirer derrière moi, non pas de soulagement, mais de crainte… Kadaj s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Dommage… ça aurait peut-être mieux valu.

Le temps de cligner des yeux, Kadaj était déjà sur Jostein. Et le temps que je me retourne pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait déjà pris par le cou et l'avait violemment projeté contre un arbre. Il retomba assis, appuyé contre le tronc, un peu de neige lui tombant dessus, complètement assommé.

-Tu ne l'as pas abîmé, j'espère, soupirai-je.

-Non… pas encore.

Il s'approcha du corps de Jostein et ramassa la gunblade qu'il avait laissée tomber en passant. Je m'approchai aussi, pour m'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas plus de mal à Jostein.

-Comment ça, pas encore?

Kadaj se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire mystérieux… puis il s'entailla le poignet avec la gunblade, et fit éclabousser le sang sur le visage de Jostein!

-NON!

Je poussai Kadaj loin de Jostein. Il tomba dans la neige… mort de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais!

Il se contenta de continuer à rire, rire comme un dément. Kuso… Jostein avait raison… ce gamin n'était qu'un psychopathe… mais pourquoi il avait fait ça? J'enlevai mon chandail (de toute façon, je portais un T-shirt en dessous) pour essuyer le visage de Jostein, du mieux que je pus, puis je vins me poster à côté de Kadaj. Dément ou pas, il me devait des explications…

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça!

-C'est ma kaa-san qui le veut!

Mais pourquoi avait-il l'air si innocent?

-Et pourquoi veut-elle ça!

-D'après toi?

Il se coucha sur le côté et s'appuya sur un coude pour regarder Jostein qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Ce sourire… le sourire lorsqu'il pensait à sa kaa-san… sa kaa-san… Jenova… oh non…

-Tu… lui as donné le géostigma, c'est ça?

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. C'est comme un jeu de hasard!

Et il se remit à rire. Je regardai le chandail que je tenais toujours en me disant que je devrais le brûler…

-Je vois…

-C'est drôle, non?

-Peut-être pour toi…

Mais comment faisait-il pour rire de telles choses? Et rire, rire, en se roulant par terre, dans la neige! Je secouai la tête et je retournai auprès de Jostein.

-Je dois le ramener à l'auberge…

Kadaj se tourna vers moi, l'air surpris. Tellement surpris qu'il avait arrêté de rire.

-Tu vas l'aider?

-Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir de froid, en tout cas.

-Hm…

Il lécha le sang sur son poignet. Apparemment, il n'y avait plus de plaie… il guérissait aussi vite que moi, sinon plus… pauvre jouet de la Shin-Ra, lui aussi… je me secouai et me penchai au-dessus de Jostein. Kadaj se releva et s'appuya contre un arbre, continuant à lécher le sang sur son poignet, tandis que je soulevais mon beau-père, le soutenant du mieux que je le pouvais. Je l'entendis grogner, signe qu'il allait se réveiller bientôt. Tant mieux, il était lourd…

-Tu t'en vas vraiment, murmura Kadaj alors que je m'éloignais lentement de lui, cheminant péniblement dans la neige.

-Hm…

OoOoO

Je les regardais s'éloigner, le chasseur appuyé sur les épaules du loup qui clopinait à cause de son poids… c'était amusant. Mais je me souvins que Loz et Yazoo m'attendaient, quelque part… quelque part où il y avait des matérias, et peut-être d'autres beaux jouets! Je saluai l'homme en noir de la main, même s'il me tournait le dos et ne pouvait pas me voir.

-Au revoir, le loup! Et fais attention aux chasseurs, la prochaine fois, son gibier ne sera peut-être pas les petits enfants…

Et je me mis à courir. Je ne savais même pas son nom… est-ce que ça avait de l'importance? Ce… ce n'était qu'un humain…

Non, il était plus que ça. Il était peut-être un ami, qui sait? Drôle de pensée…

Aller rejoindre mes frères. Le reste, le monde, la vie, cela importait peu. Et l'homme-loup saurait bien se débrouiller avec le chasseur. Les cycles tournoyants… cette vie si facile, si humaine… ils sauraient s'y débrouiller.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver ma kaa-san. J'allais poursuivre ma route vers le sud, dans ma quête inlassable. Quitte à devoir fréquenter d'autres humains…

La route, toujours la route…

Kaa-san, toujours là…

* * *

Ça, ça veut dire, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas compris, que même si cette fic se continue, les histoires de Kadaj se poursuivront... dans une autre fic! À suivre!

Mais pour l'instant, on va finir la belle histoire de Kokoro et Jostein... hé non, c'est pas encore fini... d'après moi, j'en ai encore pour un ou deux chapitres!


	9. Chapter 9

Je cheminais péniblement vers le village. Ce n'était pas évident, Jostein était loin d'être léger (Avec tout ce qu'il mangeait aux repas, c'était normal… et le pire, c'est que ce mec n'était pratiquement que constitué de muscles! Il s'entraînait beaucoup, il faut dire…) et il commençait à remuer, en plus…

-Argh…

Je frissonnai un peu et j'assurai ma prise pour mieux le soutenir.

-Tu es réveillé?

Il porta difficilement sa main à sa bouche… et il cracha un peu de sang. Les gouttes rouges tombèrent dans la neige, et j'avais horriblement peur. Shimata!

-Désolé…

-Côte… cassée… poumon… argh! articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Je m'arrêtai. Au moins ce n'était le sang de Kadaj… mais il avait vraiment l'air de souffrir, le pauvre… il fallait le soigner au plus vite!

-Tu n'as pas une matéria sur toi? lui demandai-je.

-Juste… Fire…

-Tu n'as pas de Cure?

-… non.

Je jurai entre mes dents et j'analysai rapidement la situation. Jostein respirait plutôt difficilement et il avait possiblement contracté le géostigma, il avait vraiment besoin de soins. Le village était encore loin. Par contre, la maison d'Alexia n'était pas trop loin… pour une fois, j'étais presque content qu'elle soit partie voir Emily à Nibelheim.

-Accroche-toi, lui dis-je en me remettant à marcher.

Aussitôt, il cracha un nouveau filet de sang. Décidément, il fallait aller plus vite, et lui n'était vraiment pas en état…

-… Tu penses que ça te ferait mal si je te transportais sur mon dos?

-Tout me fait mal, alors… ça ne me dérange pas.

Je m'accroupis devant lui, et il se mit sur mon dos. Je serrai les dents, et je me relevai en jetant un coup d'œil à Jostein qui avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Lui aussi serrait les dents, ses yeux étaient fermés. Il tentait manifestement de repousser la douleur.

-Ça devrait aller plus vite comme ça. Accroche-toi, on y est bientôt.

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'Alexia avait laissé ses matérias à la maison… Je me mis à marcher, le plus vite possible, compte tenu que je tenais quelqu'un sur mon dos. Tout était silencieux, à part les bruits habituels de la forêt enneigée, quand soudain…

-Je suis désolé.

J'écarquillai les yeux. C'était… inattendu, venant de la part de Jostein… et pourtant…

-Pourquoi? C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser… j'aurais dû t'avertir… te retenir…

-Tu as essayé... je ne t'ai pas écouté... et je savais que ça finirait comme ça.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

J'accélérai le rythme de mes pas, commençant à m'habituer à la présence pesante de Jostein sur mon dos. En plus, je pouvais commencer à voir la maison entre les branches des arbres, un peu plus loin.

-C'était juste mon putain de devoir…

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

-Je le fais quand même. Prends ça comme tu veux.

-Hm… dans ce cas... je les accepte volontiers, tes excuses, puisque ça ne risque pas d'arriver de nouveau, répondis-je en riant doucement.

Il grogna de douleur. Mon rire avait dû le secouer un peu trop. Je m'excusai, puis je me hâtai à rejoindre la maison. Jostein toussa à nouveau, mais seules quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il pose le moins de questions possible, maintenant que nous étions à la maison d'Alexia…

OoOoO

Une fois arrivés devant la maison isolée, Kokoro se pencha pour me permettre de glisser de son dos, ce que je fis rapidement pour écourter la douleur, puis je m'appuyai contre le mur.

-C'est ta maison? lui demandai-je.

-Oui et non, me répondit-il. Elle est à une amie qui m'héberge.

Il prit ses clés et ouvrit grand la porte pour nous permettre de passer tous les deux, lui me soutenant, moi m'appuyant le moins possible sur son bras malgré la douleur. Il m'emmena dans le salon, une petite pièce toute simple avec plusieurs fauteuils et un écran de télévision.

-Euh… installe-toi sur le sofa… je reviens.

Il me laissa près du fameux sofa sur lequel je m'allongeai, du côté où la côte n'était pas cassée. J'essayais de respirer calmement alors que Kokoro allait dans une autre pièce. Je l'entendis marmonner, et j'entendis aussi le bruit caractéristique des… matérias s'entrechoquant. Des matérias…

Il revint avec une matéria Cure et un nouveau chandail sur le dos. Il s'agenouilla auprès de moi et me tendit la petite boule verte que je pris pour mieux l'observer, caresser sa surface lisse et brillante.

-Tu crois que tu peux t'en servir? Je ne crois pas que si c'est moi qui l'utilise sur toi, elle ait un quelconque effet...

-Elle n'est pas de niveau élevé... tant pis, je vais me contenter de ça.

Je mis la matéria dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet dans mon armure de ventre, et je me lançai le sort. Une lumière verte se déposa sur moi, lumière rassurante, lumière de vie. Aussitôt, je me sentis mieux. Pas guéri, la magie de la matéria a ses limites, mais c'était mieux. Kokoro se releva en soupirant, comme s'il était soulagé. Je lui rendis la matéria.

-Tu aurais des bandages? lui demandai-je. Ça a guéri la plaie à l'intérieur de mon corps, mais pas l'os cassé.

-Euh… oui, je crois que j'ai ça…

Il sortit à nouveau du salon pour aller m'en chercher, et il revint rapidement. Je l'accueillis avec un petit sourire.

-Étant donné ce que tu fais en ce moment, je suis prêt à oublier qu'il y a du matériel militaire comme des matérias dans cette maison, hm?

Il écarquilla un peu les yeux. Juste un peu.

-Heu… ouais. Enlève ton chandail, puisque je doute que tu puisses mettre des bandages tout seul.

Bien gentil, le gamin, quand il le voulait. Je m'assis et j'enlevai mon chandail. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et commença à bander ma poitrine.

-N'aie pas peur de serrer fort, lui dis-je.

-D'accord.

Il serra plus fort, et moi je serrai les dents en me disant que c'était pour mon bien, même si ça faisait foutument mal.

OoOoO

Je terminai le bandage en serrant une dernière fois, puis en l'attachant très serré pour m'assurer que tout tienne en place. Lorsque je levai les yeux, je vis que Jostein regardait sa main, celle qui était couverte de sang. Il avait l'air songeur.

-Je vais te chercher un linge humide... pour nettoyer tout ça.

-Il n'y avait pas que mon sang, murmura-t-il alors que je me levais une fois de plus, pour aller chercher une serviette humide, il y avait d'autres taches de sang…

J'allai aux toilettes, je pris une serviette que j'humidifiai dans le lavabo. Puis je revins auprès de Jostein qui la prit et s'essuya vivement la main.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement? me demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Euh… tu veux vraiment le savoir?

-Quoi?

Je détournai le regard et je me grattai la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas évident…

-Bien… Le gamin t'a envoyé heurter un arbre…

-J'avais cru remarquer, ça, grinça-t-il.

Je repris mon souffle, puis je cessai tout mouvement et j'évitai de le regarder.

-Après... Il a été près de toi... et avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, il a tranché son poignet avec un de tes gunblades... et son sang s'est versé sur toi...

-… Géostigma?

-Peut-être que oui.. peut-être que non...

-Ça dépend si j'en ai avalé ou si mes yeux en ont absorbé, dit-il d'un ton calme.

-Je ne sais pas... je ne crois pas... j'ai nettoyé...

-Bon…

Il soupira. Je me tournai vers lui. Il n'avait aucune expression particulière, pas même de l'inquiétude ou du regret. Il était vraiment… neutre.

-Et après, que s'est-il passé? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

-Il s'est allongé dans la neige et il a continué à rire.

-... vraiment dingue, ce gamin.

-Hum…

Je préférai ne rien ajouter et je me laissai tomber sur un autre fauteuil.

OoOoO

Je me sentais un peu vide, mais j'avais quand même des questions pour Kokoro, encore.

-Tu vas continuer à le couvrir?

-Peut-être bien.

-Je ne te comprendrai jamais.

-Je sais.

Je me levai – il était temps. Kokoro me dévisagea étrangement.

-Que fais-tu?

-Je vais aller faire mon rapport.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en état de marcher, pour l'instant. Tu devrais te reposer.

-Contrairement à toi, les matérias agissent sur moi, je suis mieux que tu le crois.

-Vraiment? Tu as quand même encore un os de cassé, non?

-J'ai eu pire à Wutai.

-Je ne peux pas te retenir, j'imagine, soupira-t-il.

-Pas vraiment.

Je fis un pas en m'appuyant sur le sofa, puis un autre. Bon, dans l'ensemble, ça allait, même si ça faisait très mal, et… je clignai des yeux et j'avançai rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Aïe. Bon, c'est la vie…

-Et toi, tu ne retournes pas travailler? Tu n'as pas assez d'ennuis comme ça? fis-je remarquer à Kokoro qui se contentait de me regarder, bien assis dans son fauteuil.

-Euh, si. Mais j'ai un truc à faire avant d'y retourner.

-Dans ce cas je vais t'attendre. Je peux marcher, mais... eh, je ne connais pas le chemin vers le village à partir d'ici.

Il se leva et retourna vers ce que je supposais être une chambre, avec le chandail souillé du sang de Kadaj qu'il avait déposé par terre quand nous étions entrés. Je suppose qu'il l'a brûlé ou détruit d'une manière ou d'une autre…

-Déjà fini? lui dis-je le voyant revenir, pressé.

-Ouais. Allons-y.

J'ouvris lentement la porte. Lentement. C'était impossible de se brusquer…

-Ça va aller? me demanda aussitôt Kokoro.

-Bah, répliquai-je, éviter les mouvements brusques, blabla…

Nous sommes tous les deux sortis de la maison. Kokoro referma la porte après que je l'aie refermée derrière moi, et il tenta de m'aider à descendre les escaliers, mais je me contentai de m'appuyer sur la rampe.

-Tu sais... tu peux t'appuyer sur moi, si tu en as besoin, me dit-il un peu trop gentiment à mon goût.

-Ça-va-al-ler, répondis-je, un peu écœuré.

C'était bien aimable de sa part, mais c'était trop. Juste trop. Il m'avait bien prouvé qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et tout, mais je voulais quand même garder une certaine… distance, entre nous. C'était mieux comme ça. En attendant que je sache vraiment ce que ça voulait dire, être un beau-père.

Je traînai donc derrière Kokoro qui m'ouvrait la voie vers le village. Je ne connaissais pas bien ce sentier, mais au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, je reconnaissais les arbres, les pierres, les monticules de neige, certains points de repère.

OoOoO

Je marchais en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil derrière moi pour m'assurer que Jostein me suivait toujours. Il n'avait pas l'air de trop souffrir, mais je le soupçonnais de se retenir. Bon, c'était son problème, ça, pas le mien.

Ma plus grande préoccupation, à ce moment-là, c'était surtout le rapport de Jostein. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien y mettre? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment TOUT raconter? S'il le faisait, j'étais dans une merde incroyable, et pas seulement moi, mais possiblement tous les Loups Errants…

Juste avant l'entrée du village, Jostein me fit signe de continuer sans lui. Il s'était arrêté et s'appuyait sur un tronc d'arbre.

-Euh… pourquoi tu…?

-T'as envie de faire partie de mon rapport ou non? déclara-t-il d'un ton vaguement menaçant.

-Non… non.

Je secouai la tête et je retournai à l'auberge en me demandant quelle excuse je pourrais bien donner à mon boss pour me faire pardonner ce coup-là.

OoOoO

Je retournai à l'auberge, ne pouvant retenir le petit sourire qui ourlait le coin de mes lèvres. Les choses allaient parfois bien, mieux qu'on peut l'imaginer, quand on se sort des pires situations…

J'avais fait mon rapport à mon supérieur, j'avais enduré toutes ses questions du mieux que je l'avais pu. Ça avait été une longue demi-heure, mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Et maintenant… je pouvais sourire.

J'entrai dans l'auberge, et je vis que Kokoro balayait le plancher. Au moins, le patron ne l'avait pas renvoyé… Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers sans qu'il ne me remarque vraiment, puis je l'appelai. J'allais avoir besoin de son aide, pour escalader toutes ces marches.

-Kokoro? Tu veux bien m'aider à monter?

Il releva la tête, l'air surpris, et me répondit :

-Oui, bien sûr!

Je m'appuyai contre son bras et nous avons commencé la pénible ascension des escaliers.

-Pas eu trop d'ennuis avec ton employeur?

-Non, il a été gentil. C'est seulement parce qu'il a besoin de moi…

Je glissai discrètement un papier dans la poche du pantalon de Kokoro. Une fois arrivés en haut, il me guida jusqu'à ma chambre et m'ouvrit la porte.

-Voilà. N'hésite pas à m'appeler moi ou le chef pour monter ou descendre l'escalier, si tu en as besoin, d'accord…?

-Je ne reste que le temps de remballer mes affaires, lui répondis-je en souriant. Le froid, ce n'est pas bon pour les côtes brisées, ils m'envoient donc à demi-temps dans un endroit où il fait plus chaud.

-Ah…?

-Mideel.

Il se mit à rire doucement.

-Tu dois être content, ne?

-Oui… et toi?

-Je vais m'y faire.

Il s'appuya sur le mur et croisa ses bras alors que j'entrais dans ma chambre et que je rassemblais lentement mes affaires. On m'avait donné des soins, mais bon, une côte cassée, ça reste une foutue côte cassée…

-Kokoro... si tu pouvais transporter ma valise, s'il te plaît... je vais me débrouiller avec les escaliers, c'est plus facile descendre.

-Bien sûr.

Il se décroisa les bras et alla chercher ma valise alors que je sortais lentement de ma chambre. Il me suivit dans les escaliers, alors que j'avançais au même rythme qu'un escargot, appuyé contre la rampe. Je détestais me sentir aussi mal à l'intérieur de mon propre corps…

J'allai remettre les clés à l'aubergiste, puis je me dirigeai vers la porte. Kokoro m'y attendait, portant toujours ma valise.

-Ils viennent te chercher à l'auberge ou tu dois marcher? me demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence.

-Heu… ils viennent me chercher.

OoOoO

Nous avons attendu un bon moment, en silence, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions le bruit du moteur d'un 4X4. Jostein sortit dehors, et je le suivis en portant sa valise. Des SOLDIER me prirent la valise et aidèrent Jostein à embarquer dans le véhicule.

-Amuse-toi bien à Mideel!

Il me fit un sourire moqueur.

-Compte sur moi…

Je retournai rapidement dans l'auberge en refermant la porte derrière moi pour ne pas refroidir la grande salle, puis je mis mes mains dans mes poches pour les réchauffer… quand je sentis un bout de papier. Bizarre, mes poches étaient habituellement vides… Je le sortis et le dépliai.

-… nani?

« Je leur ai dit que c'est l'amour de Malik qui m'a sauvé. Ils n'ont pas posé plus de questions, quelle chance. »

Je repliai le papier de Jostein et je le remis dans ma poche en riant doucement.

-… kaa-san no ai… elle est bien bonne celle-là…

Le patron criait mon nom de l'arrière-boutique. Je lâchai un soupir, et je retournai à mes occupations. Jostein allait retrouver ma mère, Kadaj allait rechercher la sienne… c'était l'ordre des choses, non?

* * *

Fini! Cependant, une autre fic suivra celle-ci, relatant la suite du voyage de Kadaj, qui rencontre évidemment les OC de Marie-chan. Justement, la fic suivante, qui vient aussi d'un délire, sera écrite par Marie-chan. Et après ce sera mon tour... et ainsi de suite!

Dommage que Jostein et Kokoro ne se rapprochent pas ainsi dans le forum... tss...

Enfin, c'est fini, mais à suivre dans une prochaine fic!


End file.
